Love at First Teleport
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Wanda falls for Kurt. They keep thier relationship a secret for as long as they can. What will they do when something happens that will change the Brotherhood forever?
1. Moving Too Fast

-Random construction site-

"Hey Pyro how about you thaw me out?" Pietro was frozen from his waist down.

John looked at his new teammate, "Sorry 'bout that mate, gotta deal with this Sheila and the ice-boy."

Todd was leaping around the construction site Rogue hot on his trail super-charged with Toad juice. "Hey where's Avalanche, yo?"

Freddy rushed towards Scott, "I think I saw him go behind the bulldozer with Kitty."

Although Pietro was freezing he couldn't help but laugh, "Even in the middle of a fight he still wants to get that Kitty stuck up a tree."

Freddy leapt towards Scott, but he ripped off his visor letting out an optic blast that sent all of Blob's momentum in the opposite direction, "Oh man look out!" he shouted as he was sent hurtling towards Wanda.

Wanda looked up in shock, Freddy had a bit of a growth spurt after the ordeal with Apocalypse, he grew about a foot taller and grew a great deal more dense, he did not get any wider just heavier. He now stood at seven feet tall and weighed nine hundred pounds. She looked at Freddy in horror surely this could not end well. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a bit of a shockwave as Freddy landed.

"You killed my sister Summers, when I get out of here I'm gonna… I'm gonna… dear god she's gone," he wept silently in his ice prison.

Freddy got up and looked down at where Wanda should be. "She's gone, Pietro she's gone. I didn't squish her. She's gone," he exclaimed tears of joy streaming down his face.

Relief flushed over Pietro's face, "Wait! Where is she?"

-Down the street on a random rooftop-

"You? Why did you save me?" Wanda asked a smiling blue demon.

Kurt smirked, "Vell I don't think anyone vould like to be squished by the Blob's backside."

She smiled and looked deeply into his yellow eyes, "Wow you're cute. I mean…"

Kurt blushed, "You really think I'm cute?"

She turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "I suppose so."

Kurt smirked, "You know you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, Liebchen."

She walked up to Kurt hands glowing blue. "How about you get me to the 'hood house before I decide to turn you into a cat," she said more seductively than threatening.

Kurt blushed, he had never known the Scarlet Witch to be 'playful,' but there she was flirting, smiling, and threatening to turn him into a feline. He reached out and grabbed her hand. BAMF

-Outside the Brotherhood Boarding House-

"Your castle milady," he gestured to the slightly damaged house.

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Um you're still holding my hand."

Kurt looked down and began to blush, "Oh. Sorry."

Wanda smirked and began walking towards the house, "Are you coming in or not?"

Kurt was more than shocked, "Um… what?"

She turned around, "Don't flatter yourself." She winked at him, "I was just going to offer you a drink for saving my life."

Kurt faltered, "Oh… okay."

-An hour later-

Lance's jeep drove up to the boarding house; "I can't believe you guys stopped for burgers while my sister had been witch napped by a blue elf." Pietro slurped at his milkshake.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Well you didn't have to go with us yo."

Freddy stuffed a burger in his mouth, "Besides you've seen what she does to Todd just for lookin' at her, she probably turned him inside out or somethin'."

They walked into the house and noticed Nitghcrawler's uniform on the floor. John picked it up, "Sheila musta vaporized him."

Pietro sped off to his sister's door and knocked, "Wanda are you home?" He could here muffled voices. "What did you say I can't hear you?" Again he could only her mumbling, "I'm coming in!" He opened the door and was promptly hexed across the hall and into the wall.

She rushed towards the door in a scarlet bathrobe, "I said I was changing you idiot."

Pietro started to rub the back of his neck, "Well excuse me for being worried about my sister, who was witch napped by a fuzzy blue elf."

She blushed a little at the mention of a certain demon, "I taught him a lesson about unwanted teleporting."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Then why is his uniform down stairs?"

Wanda was caught off guard but quickly regained her composure; "I hexed him out of it and made him go home naked."

Pietro smiled at his sister, "Well we brought burgers, you hungry?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I'll be down in ten minutes." She turned back into her room and locked the door after she shut it. "Okay you can come out now."

"Good thing I can blend into the shadows, ja?" a smiling somewhat naked Kurt walked out of the shadows of Wanda's closet. "Please no coming out of the closet jokes."

She smirked and walked up to him, "Wouldn't think of it." She paused, "Now why did you leave your uniform downstairs?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Wanda, "Vell if I recall correctly, ve vere caught up in the heat of the moment."

Wanda pouted, "Speaking of heat, if the Brotherhood boys find you in here, John will definitely light your very useful tail on fire."

Kurt gulped, "But I can't show up at home naked."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Fine here take this." She took off her bathrobe.

Kurt was shocked, "You expect me to show up in front of all those people wearing a scarlet bathrobe?"

Wanda smirked, "Yes I do." She paused as Kurt slipped on the robe, "Tell me again why you don't wear underwear under that thing."

Kurt just had an innocent grin "I chafe." He paused, as he looked Wanda up and down, "So are we together now?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Wanda was about to hit him, "I vas kidding I vas just kidding."

Wanda smiled, "You should go, I have to go grace the idiots down stairs with my presence."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Wanda and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head, and BAMF'he was gone. She took her time getting dressed, but when she was done she headed for the door.

-Downstairs-

Todd leapt up and hugged Wanda as she came into the kitchen, "Did that blue elf hurt my cuddlebumps?"

Wanda glared at her green teammate, "Get off me slime." She then proceeded to hex him into the pantry.

Todd landed with a thud, "Owe, hey check it out there's still cheese on this rattrap." A snapping sound could be heard, "Owe meh ton!"

Pietro handed her a burger, "Just the way you like it, no pickles, no onions, and mustard."

She almost smiled and grabbed it from her brother's hand, "Thanks."

"So Wanda how did you get home?" Lance asked as he took a bite of his burger.

Wanda tensed up, "Oh… I threatened to turn the elf into a cat, if he didn't bring me home."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but Freddy was the first to ask, "You… you can really do that?"

Wanda shrugged, "Who knows. It got the job done though."

-Wanda's room thirty minutes later-

Wanda instantly smelled brimstone so she closed her bedroom door and locked it. She made her way to the nightstand where a rose and a note lied. She picked up the rose an twirled it between her fingers, indulging in its sweet scent every so often. She then picked up the note and read it aloud to herself, "I hope you like the rose. I picked it from Ms. Monroe's garden for you. I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans, that maybe you could meet me at midnight in the park by the fountain." As Wanda finished reading she had a rather large smile on her face, then she looked over at the clock, and realized she would have to kill two hours.

Then there came a knock at her door, "Or maybe I could kill five idiots."

"Hey Wanda, Pietro's gonna go grab a couple of movies you want anything?" Lance asked calmly through the door.

Before she could respond she heard Todd's voice, "Me and cuddlebumps are gonna watch a romantic flick, yo."

Before Wanda could hex her amphibious roommate through the door, John spoke up, "You're crazier than I am, we need a movie with lots of explosions!"

Freddy took this opportunity to ask a very important question, "Since when do we have money to rent movies?"

Wanda peeked an eyebrow at Freddy's apparent rise in intelligence. Pietro then smugly said, "That's an interesting observation. I guess we'll just have to create a distraction."

"Oh no I'm not faking a seizure so we can get a few movies, besides that's the reason we're not allowed back at the burger place." Todd protested.

Lance, the voice of reason, could only say, "Well I'm not letting Matches be the distraction, last thing we need is to end up in jail… again."

John pouted, "Hey, I get the job done don't I?"

Pietro seemed more determined, "Come on Todd, you throw the seizure, and we'll run in and grab everything that isn't bolted down."

Todd sighed, "Fine." Everyone cheered. That is until the door was engulfed in a blue flame and was then shot off its hinges. Wanda walked out of her room with a duffle bag.

Freddy pushed the door off of himself, "Good thing I'm the Blob huh?" everyone nodded in agreement from behind Freddy.

Wanda looked at the boys peeking from behind Freddy, "I'm going out, and any one who follows me will be a dead man." She began to descend the stairs, "And that door better be back on its hinges when I get home!"

-Two hours later at the fountain in the park-

BAMF Wanda smiled as she smelled the familiar scent of brimstone, "How long have you been here Liebchen?"

Wanda looked up from her book, "About two hours."

Kurt was shocked, "Vhy vere you here for two hours?"

Wanda closed her book and put it in her duffle bag, "Well it was either sit here and read for two hours, or kill my idiot brother and his dumbass friends." She then threw him his uniform.

"Thank you, Liebchen. Here is your robe." He said thankful that he wouldn't have to explain to the Professor how he had lost it.

Kurt walked up to the fountain and sat right next to her, "Kurt why don't you turn off that watch?" She looked into his blue eyes, "I'd much rather see the real you."

He flicked a switch on his watch, and suddenly Wanda was staring into big loving yellow eyes, "Is that better Vanda?"

Wanda leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "Much better." Kurt stared deeply in Wanda's big gorgeous blue eyes, "So, why did you want to meet me this late?"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, "Vell ve are moving pretty fast and I guess I just vanted to get to know you better."

Wanda was surprised, "Well that's a very good answer Kurt, but why so late?"

Kurt sighed, "Vell I think it's the only time we could be alone. Mein sister isn't here and neither is your brother."

Wanda smiled at the fact that Kurt did not want to share her, "Or our teams for that matter."

Kurt grinned, "Ja I'm very glad you understand."

Wanda smirked, "You said you wanted to get to know me. Well what do you want to know?"

Kurt looked Wanda over and smiled, "Everything!"


	2. A Daughter and A Secret Told

-Noon one month later the fountain in the park-

It has been one month since Kurt saved Wanda. In that time the two young mutants have been dating in secrecy. They have had several dates at the movies, in bookstores, and in the park practically anywhere that would be dark enough for Kurt to teleport them away from teammates and family members. Tonight was very special to Kurt; he had set up a pick-nick for his Wanda. All was not well in the mind of Wanda however; she seemed distant tonight like her mind was far away from her body.

Kurt looked at Wanda, she had been staring off to the side for what seemed like an eternity, "Is there something on your mind Liebchen?"

Wanda snapped to attention, "Kurt I don't know how to tell you this." She paused which caused Kurt to worry.

Kurt smiled and hugged Wanda, "It's okay Liebchen, you can tell me anything."

Wanda looked deeply into Kurt's yellow eyes, "I'm… I'm late."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "Okay, just tell me vhere you need to be and I'll get us there in no time."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Oh we are not playing that game."

Kurt peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Vhat game?"

Wanda sighed and looked her boyfriend in the eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Kurt smiled, "It's mine right?"

Wanda glared at him, but she couldn't help but let out a small smile, "Yes it's yours, the mailman wore a condom."

Kurt now had a look of worry on his face, "So vhat are we going to do about junior?"

Wanda sighed, "Well I want to keep it."

Kurt stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Vell now that that's settled, do ve get married or something?"

Wanda shook her head, "No, I want to get married when we're ready not just because you knocked me up."

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, "Vell how are ve going to tell everyone?"

-Brotherhood House Living Room-

Most of the Brotherhood boys were in the living room. Freddy and Todd sat lazily on the couch, Lance sat in the armchair reading 'Dating the Enemy for Dummies,' and John was stationed behind the TV trying to figure out how to plug in the magic box that would afford the Brotherhood free cable.

Pietro sped into the room, "Hey you guys notice something odd about Wanda?"

Lance set his book down, "Yeah, she's been disappearing a lot lately."

John peeked out from behind the television, "She's been in a better mood too, mate."

Todd hopped up, "Yeah and when I went to take my monthly shower, I found some blue hair in the drain, yo." The front door could be heard opening, but the Brotherhood boys were oblivious to it.

Freddy looked at his friends and teammates, "Maybe she got a boyfriend."

Everyone laughed at Freddy's idea. Pietro was the first to quit laughing, "No that can't be it, but I have noticed that she's been throwing up in the morning."

"Wow she might be pregnant," a voice came from behind Pietro.

Pietro scratched his chin, "No that can't possibly be it. She'd have to nice to some one for more than fifteen seconds." Suddenly Pietro became engulfed in a blue hex flame. "You guys coulda told me she was right behind me." He then went hurtling into the kitchen.

Lance grabbed his book and started reading again, "And how would that be funny?"

John peeked up from behind the TV again, "Did you just say you were pregnant Shelia?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Figured the one that's on six different meds would pull it all together."

Todd was shocked and disgusted, "Who's the dad?"

Wanda looked to the doorway and signaled for someone to join her, "Everyone meet Kurt, the father of my child."

Freddy's mouth stayed open, Todd almost fainted, Lance dropped his book, John signaled that they had free cable, and Pietro sped back into he room. "Wanda how could you be so irresponsible? We can barely afford to feed ourselves and you went and got yourself pregnant!" Pietro stated almost too fast.

Freddy stared at Wanda and Kurt, "So does that mean blue-boy is moving in with us?"

Wanda and Kurt exchanged a look. They obviously hadn't considered living arrangements. John decided to rush over to Wanda and put his ear next to her stomach, "So what's the little tyke's name?" suddenly the earth began to shake, "Lance quit it the Sheila doesn't need the stress."

Lance looked around in a panic, "It's not me!" the front door was then ripped off its hinges.

Todd peeked out from behind the couch, "What is it? Creditors?"

A voice could clearly be heard from outside, "I am Medusa queen of the Inhumans! I demand to speak to the one known as Quicksilver!"

Pietro looked worried, "Hey blue-boy get Wanda out of here, if she's pregnant she won't be able to fight." He then sped outside to confront this Medusa.

Kurt nodded. He looked at Wanda and grabbed her hand. BAMF they were gone.

Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood raced through the front door to aid their comrade. When they got outside they noticed three floating figures. Two were obviously female but the third was a powerful male who shared an imposing posture similar to Magneto. One of the women was dressed in a long white gown and apparently had snakes for hair. She had Pietro by the throat, holding him several inches above the ground. The second woman was wearing a yellow gown with black accents and had blonde hair. She appeared to be holding something wrapped in a silk blanket. The male had black skin with two white lightning bolts traveling from each shoulder down to his waist. He also wore a black gown around his waist.

John flipped his lighter open and summoned a few fire creatures, While Todd and Freddy were getting ready to charge in headfirst. Lance signaled for all of them to stop, "What do you want with Pietro?"

Medusa looked at the four teenagers, "You fool! You address royalty! You should show proper respect!" She then threw Pietro toward the Brotherhood; Freddy caught him rather quickly and set him on his feet.

John smirked, "Sheila you address the Brotherhood."

Freddy flexed his mighty muscles, "Yeah you want one of us you get all of us."

Todd chuckled, "No coupon required." The Brotherhood looked at Todd, "What!"

Lance crossed his arms and sent out a little tremor, "Now what do you want with Pietro?"

Medusa smirked and looked at the woman in yellow. Suddenly there was a tremor more powerful than even Lance could create, "Your Pietro has infected our royal family!"

John chuckled, "So? He infected a few cheerleaders last week too. You don't hear them complaining."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "What does this have to do with me Crystal?"

The woman in yellow walked towards Pietro, "This is your child now Quicksilver. She is of impure blood, and that is your fault." Crystal handed the baby wrapped in the silk blanket to Pietro.

Pietro held the baby with both arms, "But how? It's only been six months since that night."

Medusa smirked, "Foolish boy, the Inhuman body is much more efficient than the women of your species." The Brotherhood boys only exchanged looks with one another.

Crystal looked past the boys to their house, "Your daughter will not live here."

Todd laughed, "And what's wrong with our house?"

The man dressed in black said nothing as he walked past the boys and opened his mouth. What came next surprised everyone except the two women accompanying him. A blue shockwave came out of his mouth and just as quickly as is it came it was over. Leaving rubble where the Brotherhood Boarding House once stood.

Crystal smirked, "Well it's no longer standing."

John fell to his knees, "We just got free cable!"

Lance walked to the front porch, "Its all gone."

Todd leapt up beside Lance, "All our stuff."

Crystal walked to the man in black, "Black Bolt? Brother?" He did nothing to acknowledge her.

Medusa looked at Crystal, "Enough, this could have been prevented if you wouldn't have shown lust to this human." Black Bolt signaled for his wife and sister to follow. They then took to the air and left the Brotherhood in ruins.

Freddy walked up to Lance, "What are we gonna do?"

Lance looked at Freddy then to the rubble in front of him, "First we see what survived the blast, then we go find Wanda."

Pietro looked at the bundle in his arms, "I have a daughter." She started to cry and Pietro began to panic, "How do I make her stop?"

John covered his ears, "What do we know 'bout kids mate?"

Todd looked deep in thought, "We could move in with those X-geeks." Everyone glared at him, "Hear me out, Wanda is gonna need a doctor."

Freddy nodded, "Maybe they could help you with her." He pointed toward the baby.

Pietro handed the baby to Lance, "Why did you give her to me?"

Pietro smirked, "You're the lesser of six evils." He then rolled his eyes, "John would let her play with fire, Todd bathes once a month, Freddy's too strong for his own good, and it'll go faster if I search the rubble." Everyone agreed with him except John.

-Several seconds later-

Pietro sped back to his team, "It's all scarps and rubble, and at least we have some clothes."

Lance perked up and dug in his pocket, "And we still have the jeep."

John sighed, "We're really gonna join the X-Men and their mates?"

Lance sighed, "Looks that way Matches."

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, "So where are we gonna find Wanda?"

Todd spoke up, "Blue-boy probably took her to that mansion."

Lance punched his open palm, "Then it's settled, The Brotherhood is joining the X-Geeks." Instead of a ceremonious cheer, there were groans and moans coming from each member of the Brotherhood. "Yeah I know, now get in the jeep." Everyone except Pietro got in, "You coming or not?"

Pietro smirked, "I'll run." And he was off, baby in hand.

-Twenty minutes later-

Lance's jeep pulled up to the front gate, "About time you got here, the baby fell asleep."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Freddy?"

Freddy snapped to attention, "Yeah Lance?"

Lance smirked, "Open the door for us." Everyone smiled and cheered for the big man. They may have to join the X-Men but it still didn't mean they had to like them.

Suddenly a voice rang out in all their heads, _"Please Mr. Dukes I would appreciate it if you would not destroy my gate." _The front gate opened allowing entry onto the grounds

Freddy looked back at Lance, "Don't worry about it Freddy, just hop back in the jeep." Lance drove up the driveway, and stopped at the pathway to the front door. As they began getting out of the jeep the door opened, reveling Logan, Ororo, Hank, and the Professor.

The Professor was the first to speak, "I assume you're here to collect Wanda."

Pietro sped up with the bundle in his arms, "Actually we want to join you."

Logan stepped forward, "What angle are you tryin' to play kid? And who gave you a baby?"

Lance stood by Pietro attempting to calm the situation, "Well Pietro's in-laws decided to knock over our house, and the kid is his."

The rest of the Brotherhood gathered behind Pietro and Lance. John flipped his lighter open, "So is the Sheila of our group here?"

Ororo being the nurturing one of the group answered, "Yes child, she is in the living room with Kurt."

The Professor looked at the Brotherhood studying their expressions without probing their minds, "Please come in, we will get a few rooms ready for you." Ororo Logan and Hank left to prepare a few bedrooms.

-X-Mansion living room-

Kurt was sitting with Wanda on the love seat while Scott sat in the armchair with Jean in his lap, and Rogue sat on one side of the couch."

Wanda stood as the rest of her team walked into the room, "What are you guys doing here? Pietro why do you have a baby?"

Pietro sighed, "If I'm going to tell this story, you need to take a seat and rest."

-Several minutes later-

"And you had the nerve to call me irresponsible," Wanda glared at her brother.

Pietro rolled his eyes at his sister, "Well at least it's not my fault Mystique and Rogue are going to be at Christmas."

Scott being the cunning leader he is caught on very quickly, "Kurt what did you do?"

Kurt's eyes darted back and forth, "I… I umm."

Wanda glared at Scott, "He got me pregnant. Now back to you little brother, how do you plan on raising that baby by yourself?"

Scott got up so fast Jean fell out of his lap, "Kurt it's bad enough the Brotherhood are multiplying on their own, but did you really have to add to it?"

Lance took great offense to this, "Hey Summers if you got a problem with us why don't you just come out and say it?"

Pietro held his child close, "Hey you're only older by ten minutes, and I… I don't know what I'm going to do with her. At least I didn't abandon her like her mother." He starred at his baby he was just looking up at him.

Soon realization hit Wanda, "Or how he abandoned us." She walked up to Pietro and gave him a sisterly hug, while Kurt's sister was beating him with the TV guide.

Ororo Logan and Hank walked back into the room, "Stripes why are you beating the elf?"

Rogue looked at her mentor, "Cause he's an idiot. He got Wanda pregnant."

Logan peeked an eyebrow, "I need a drink."

Hank walked out behind him, "I'll second that."

Now generally the Professor is calm but all this screaming was driving him insane, "Enough!" everyone looked at the man, "Now that I have your attention, Ororo please show John Freddy Lance and Todd to their rooms."

Ororo only nodded at her employer, surprised at his loss of control. She walked out of the room towards the stairs with most of the Brotherhood behind her.

The Professor looked back at the occupants of the room, "Jean Scott Rogue please go to your rooms and inform the other students of our new additions." They did as told with no questions asked. "Now Kurt Wanda would you like to share a room?"

Wanda looked at Kurt, and he only smiled at her, "I guess so, he is the father of my child."

The Professor smiled at the insanity that has been brought to his mansion, "Pietro since you are now with child, would you like your own room?"

Pietro looked down at his daughter as she yawned, "Yeah I guess. Will Wanda's room be next to mine?"

The Professor smiled at Pietro's apparent compassion for his sister, "Of course."

Pietro sighed, "Crap."

The Professor cocked his head to the side, "Now how old is your child?"

Pietro was taken by surprise, "I have no idea, and I don't even know if Crystal named her."

The Professor was genuinely confused, "Where did you encounter this Crystal?"

Pietro looked at Wanda then to the Professor, "Her dog found me one night."

The Professor nodded, "Of Course." Ororo walked back into the living room. "Ororo will you take Pietro Wanda and Kurt to gather clothing and furniture for their children?"

"Of course Charles." She smiled and looked at the people in question, "Please come with me."


	3. Brotherhood Antics

-Mall several hours later-

Kurt Pietro Wanda and Ororo had spent several hours purchasing baby furniture, and formula for Pietro's daughter.

Pietro was holding his daughter feeding her from a bottle he had just gotten her. Ororo walked up beside him, "She's beautiful."

Pietro smiled, "Yeah she looks like her mother."

Ororo cocked her head to the side, "Have you decided on a name?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Hey Wanda my daughter still needs a name any thoughts?"

Wanda slowed her pace and sat on a bench. Kurt sat beside her. Something clicked inside her head, "How about Luna Maximoff?"

He looked back at his eating daughter, "What do you think?" The baby blinked and Pietro smiled, "Luna Maximoff, it is then."

Kurt smiled at Wanda, "How did you come up vith that name Liebchen?"

Wanda smirked, "There was a full moon the night you rescued me and I fell in love with you."

Kurt hugged Wanda close to his body, "And vhat about our little demon?"

Wanda put a hand to her stomach, "Talia."

Kurt peeked an eyebrow, "How do you know it's a girl?"

She only got up and walked towards the doors of the mall, "Pietro let's go see what your dumbass friends are up to."

Pietro looked at his sister, "They're only my friends when you think they're doing something stupid."

She looked back at her brother, "Which is all the time."

-The Mansion thirty minutes later-

Wanda opened the front door holding her niece, "Okay ready!" Suddenly Pietro ran back and forth through the door carrying baby furniture to the new rooms.

Pietro stopped in front of Wanda, "Done and done." He reached for his baby.

"Can I hold her, just to get a feel for it?" she said, as she looked at Luna asleep in her arms.

Pietro smirked at his sister, "Sure thing." He then sped off to find the Brotherhood.

Kurt walked into the house, "Look at you."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kurt smiled, "You look so calm and natural holding Luna. You're going to be a great mother."

Wanda smiled, "You really think so?"

Kurt pulled Wanda and the baby into a gentle hug, "I know so Liebchen."

-The Backyard-

Pietro sped to the backyard and took a look around. Off in the distance he spotted the Brotherhood and ran over to join them, "I see you guys haven't gotten us kicked out yet."

Lance turned around and looked at the speedster, "Yeah well my archenemy, is moving out at the end of the week to go start college." Pietro sat down with his teammates.

Toad leapt up into a crouching position, "Hey why don't we have archenemies?"

Freddy looked at his little green friend, "Of course we do."

John looked over his mates, "Yeah, Lance has One-eye, Fred has Red, You got Blue-boy, Oive got Ice-pick, Silver had the one who moved into the sewers, and Wanda has everyone with a pulse."

Todd Looked down at his feet, "Yeah I've kinda gotten over that."

Everyone gave Todd a surprised look, but Pietro was the only one to speak, "I thought you'd be even more mad about him taking Wanda from you."

Todd looked up at the speedster, "Yeah I've kinda gotten over her too."

Everyone was so deep in thought that no one heard the Professor wheel up with Wanda the baby and Kurt, "I'm glad to hear you've gotten over your rivalry with Kurt, Todd." Todd only shrugged. The Professor cleared his throat, "I think it's time we discussed the rules of the institute." The Brotherhood boys exchanged looks. "First, there will be no fighting."

Lance interrupted, "But that's the only way we know how to solve things."

The Professor massaged his temples, "None the less there will be no fighting. Secondly, you must all be home by curfew."

This time Freddy interrupted, "When's Curfew."

The Professor smiled, as he did not seem to object, "Ten o'clock."

The Brotherhood was shocked. Pietro's eye grew wide, "Why so early?"

The Professor smirked, "That question brings us to rule number three. You will all be attending Bayville High when the new school year starts next month. Any failing grades will result in extra danger room sessions with Logan." The Brotherhood turned a ghastly white. "And finally rule four, Please refrain from breaking any law. If you abide by these rules, I'm sure you will have an excellent time here."

The Brotherhood boys moaned amongst themselves for a few minutes, "Which reminds me Pietro Wanda, Dr. McCoy would like to give you both check-ups. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind escorting you to the med-lab."

Kurt smiled, "Of course not Professor."

-The med-lab an hour later-

Hank looked over his clipboard, "Well Mr. Maximoff your daughter appears to be two months old, and she also appears to be quite healthy, although I am a little worried that her eyes appear to be orange."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in interest, "She already got her mutation?"

Hank looked over his notes again, "It appears so. I will inform the Professor so he may determine what kind of abilities she may display." Pietro only nodded. Hank then turned to the happy couple, "Now Ms. Maximoff, or should I saw Mrs. Wagner?"

Wanda looked at Kurt and then to Hank, "Ms. Maximoff, for now."

Hank smiled, "Now Ms. Maximoff, you are quite healthy as is your pregnancy." He paused.

Wanda looked at the furry doctor, "But?"

Hank sighed, "I would advise that after school hours you take it easy and rest."

Kurt hugged her, "Don't vorry Liebchen, I'll take care of you."

-The Girl's hallway-

Lance and John were walking down the hallway. Lance would periodically open a door in search of his Kitty, "Kitty, you in here?" the duo happened upon Bobby and Jubilation engaging in some light petting.

Jubilation screamed, "No get out you perverts!" Lance slammed the door shut.

John looked at Lance, "Maybe we should knock mate."

Lance looked at the pyromaniac as he walked across the hall to another room, "Neh, Kitty I've decided to join you again." This time they walked in on Tabby and Amara kissing on Amara's bed.

John's eyes went wide, "Holy hell Lance look at that!"

Lance covered his eyes, "Yeah I saw it."

Tabby looked up and saw the boys, "Hey unless you have something to add, get the hell out!"

John looked to Lance, "See ya when school starts mate." He walked into the room and slammed the door shut, "Sheilas have I ever told you 'bout the time I wrestled a dingo for my lighter in the outback?"

Lance rolled his eyes and walked to another door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. He gently pushed the door open, "Pretty-Kitty, I came back for you."

"Tha's sweet an' all Lance, but ah think she's down stairs watching a movie with the New Mutants, "Rogue calmly stated from atop her bed reading a book.

Lance sighed, "Thanks." He paused, "You know most of those new recruits are freaks."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "This comin' from a guy who shares a room with flame-lovin' Aussie?"

Lance smirked, "Well that 'flame-loving Aussie' just factored himself in between Boom Boom and her roommate."

Rogue's eyes went wide, and then she smiled, "Good for him, it was starting to get weird with them at dinnah."

Lance smiled back at her, "You know it's good to have you not hating us anymore."

Rogue glared at him, "Who said I still didn' hate ya?"

Lance only replied by closing the door.

-Pietro's room-

Pietro looked at Luna as he was feeding her, "Well Luna you're a mutant. Not only does your mother and her whole civilization hate you because of me, but now the whole world is going to hate you because of me too." He began burping her.

"You know eventually they will start to except us," Jean's voice came from the doorway.

Pietro chuckled as Luna burped and nestled into his should, "I don't believe that."

Jean walked into his room and sat down next to him, "Why not?"

Pietro frowned, "I may have skipped most of my classes when I was in school, but I still read that history book. It's full of humanities hatred for anything even slightly different than normal."

Jean put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't always be like that."

Pietro got up to put his now sleeping daughter in her crib. He then laughed quietly, "You're too kind for your own good Grey."

Jean cocked her head to the side, "And why would you say that?"

He sat next to her on his bed, "Because you're the kind of person naïve enough to see the good in everyone."

Jean smiled, "I saw the good in you and your team."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jean looked at Pietro, "Well I talked to Scott and convinced him to give you all some space, so that you will be able to adjust."

Pietro smirked and lied on his bed, "Thanks Grey, you think you can tell Rogue to lay off beating up my sister's boyfriend?"

It was Jean's turn to smirk, "Why Pietro I didn't know you cared."

Pietro closed his eyes, "I don't. But if Rogue kills blue-boy, then Wanda's gonna want to take it out on me. Then who's gonna watch the baby?"

Jean looked over at the crib, "You really care about her?"

Pietro opened his eyes to look at the redhead, "Yeah, I do."

She lied down beside him, "Tell me about her mother."

Pietro sighed in remembrance, "She was gorgeous, intelligent, she really had a way with words, she was passionate, and I thought she was caring."

"Did you love her?"

Pietro closed his eyes, "What?"

She repeated herself, "Did you love her?"

Pietro smirked, "No I guess not."

Unbeknownst to both occupants of the room there was a small brunette peeking in through the door, intently watching and listening to the conversation-taking place, "Why does he care so much for the little one?" She then walked away from the door.

-Next door-

Kurt walked into the room that he shared with Wanda, "Vanda vhat are you doing?"

Wanda signaled for him to be quiet and to come closer, "I'm eavesdropping on my little brother."

Kurt put an ear up to the wall like Wanda, "Vhy?"

Wanda smirked, "Because I'm bored and doctor said I needed to take it easy."

Kurt listened intently, "Oh, Scott won't like this."

"What won't Scott like?" Asked none other than Scott from the open door, which caused both mutants to jump.

Wanda was mad, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked."

Scott cocked his head to the side, "Your door was open and besides it's time for dinner."

-Pietro's room-

"I think he was just biding his time, he was a fool for giving you up," Pietro reassured Jean as he got up.

Jean blushed, "When did you get so wise?"

Pietro smirked and pulled Jean up, "I've always been wise, you just need to listen better."

"Maximoff what are you doing with." Scott was instantly shut up as Pietro sped over to him and covered his mouth as to avoid waking the baby. He then dragged Scott out into the hallway with Jean following close behind.

"What's your problem Summers?" Pietro asked frustration apparent in his voice.

"What were you doing with Jean?" He asked losing his composure.

Pietro smirked and crossed his arms, "That is none of your business Summers."

Scott then looked at Jean, "Jean?"

Jean looked Scott in the sunglasses, "We were just talking Scott."

Scott calmed down, "Okay Jean I trust you." He then sent a glare to Pietro, "Come on it's time for dinner."

-Dining room-

Most of the Brotherhood sat at the far end of the table. Wanda sat next to Kurt, and John had yet to show up yet. In the middle sat the New Mutants, Tabitha and Amara were absent. At the end closest to the Professor sat his X-Men and loyal staff. Laura 'X-23' Kinney sat with her New Mutants friends.

A few minutes later Tabitha and Amara walked in and took a seat with smiles plastered on their faces. About thirty seconds later John limped into the room, with lipstick smeared on hi cheeks and his shirt on inside out.

Scott would periodically send glares down to Pietro, which made him a bit uncomfortable. So Uncomfortable that when Ororo and Hank finished serving everyone, he lost all control and ate his dinner before anyone had even started. Jean called out to him, "Are you okay Pietro?"

He looked down the table, and Scott glared at him. He just nodded and excused himself. As he left the room, to slowly for his taste, Laura watched him quizzically. As if she were a lioness studying her prey in the wild.

Kurt leaned over to Wanda, "Vhat is vrong vith your brother Liebchen?"

Wanda looked deep into his yellow eyes, "I don't know, but I'll talk with him after dinner.

-Pietro's room after dinner-

A knock came at the door, "Pietro, its Wanda can I come in?"

Pietro looked up from the crib, "Sure."

Wanda walked through the door, "What was bothering you at dinner little brother?"

Pietro rolled his eyes at his sister's nickname for him, "One-eye staring at me. I think he thinks I'm trying to make a move on Grey."

Wanda smirked, "Well are you?"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "No. Actually she came in to talk to me about him."

Wanda feigned shocked, "Really about what?

Pietro smirked, "I know you were listening in on us."

Wanda faltered, "How?"

Pietro smiled, "I was talking to a telepath."

Wanda looked at her brother, "Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Pietro walked to the crib, "Night." He could hear Wanda close the door to her room. He stared at his child.

Then Pietro saw something in the mirror, "How did you get past Wanda?"

Laura walked out from behind the door, "She was to preoccupied with you to notice."

Pietro smirked and sat on his bed, "So what do you want?"

Laura rubbed her arm, "I want to talk to you."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in interest; "Go ahead."


	4. One Surprise After an Other

-Wanda and Kurt's room-

The next day around noon Wanda rolled over, and discovered the father of her child was gone. She looked over to the clock and soon discovered why it was noon. She got out of bed and gathered some clothes to go take a shower.

-The hallway-

Wanda walked out of her room and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, when she suddenly she felt a gust of wind fly by and then the door to the bathroom shut. She ran towards the door just as the water was being turned on, "Pietro Django Maximoff, you get out of that bathroom right now!"

"Sorry can't hear you got shampoo in my hair!"

Wanda was confused at his response, she then began banging on the door with a closed fist, "Pietro if you don't open this door, I'm going to blow it down!" Wanda counted to ten in her mind, the vein ever present on her forehead. A blue flame engulfed her hand and then the door suddenly blew open.

Pietro smiled and walked past his sister fully dressed and clean, "It's all yours Wanda."

Her eye started to twitch as she slammed the door shut, "Stupid silver haired idiot."

-Wanda and Kurt's room-

Wanda walked into her room drying her short hair, "Liebchen, you finally voke up."

Wanda smiled, "Yeah we always sleep late on the weekends."

Kurt peeked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Vanda it's Tuesday."

-Rec. Room-

Kitty sat on the couch with her legs crossed with Scott and Jean watching a movie. Lance walked in with John, as they had just woken up. Both were in their formal sleeping attire. Lance was wearing boxers and a t-shirt while John went shirtless with pajama pants and fuzzy bunny slippers.

Lance scanned the room and spotted Kitty, "Pretty Kitty I finally found you." Scott got up to confront him.

John eyed Jean, "Hey Red, you know where Tabby and the fire-Sheila are?"

Lance glared at Scott, "What's your problem Summers?" Lance balled his hands into fists.

Jean looked at the Aussie; "They started a DR session about thirty minutes ago. They should be done by now. Why do you ask?" The last part of her sentence fell on def ears as John ran out of the room.

Scott Glared right back at the rock-tumbler, "You're my problem Alvers."

Kitty got up from her seat, "Like back off, both of you." She grabbed Lance's hand and walked out of the room.

Scott shook his head as Kitty left with Lance, "Come on Scott, we'll be leaving in a few days."

Scott sighed and looked at Jean, "I know Jean. When she's around that hood, all I can do is worry about her. But he's one of us now." Jean only nodded and dragged Scott down to the couch.

-Kitchen-

Ororo walked into the kitchen, "Dear mother of Elvis, what have you two boys done!"

Ororo walked in on Freddy and Todd in the kitchen but everything seemed to be on fire. "We were tryin' to make everyone sandwiches for breakfast," Freddy said holding a plate of slightly charred sandwiches.

Ororo's eye began to twitch, "It's noon, and why?" she summoned a few small rain clouds to extinguish the flames.

Todd looked up to the woman, "Out of the kindness of our hearts, yo."

Ororo shook her head, "May I ask you boys a question?" Todd and Freddy only nodded. "Why do you follow Lance so blindly?"

Someone walked in through the kitchen door, "Cause he's our leader."

Ororo quickly turned around to find Pietro, "Yes but why do you follow him?"

Freddy rubbed the back of his head, "He fixes things."

Todd stood up straight, "Yeah when something bad happens Lance fixes it."

Pietro walked back to the conversation baby bottle in hand, "Pulled John off the streets after Mags abandoned him in Bayville."

Todd smiled, "When ever bucket head tried to throw us around, Lance would always take the worst so we wouldn't have to."

Pietro set the bottle in the smoking microwave and turned it on; "After mutants were exposed, Alvers would call the house from work ever hour to make sure the mobs didn't find us."

Freddy nodded, "He'd take Wanda to the lake on his day off so she could think."

Ororo nodded, "Why does he do it?"

Freddy smiled, "We're family."

-Pietro's room-

Wanda was lying on Pietro's bed looking at the baby lying next to her. Pietro sped into the room, "Thanks for watching her."

Wanda looked up acknowledging her brother, "Can I feed her?"

Pietro smiled and handed her the bottle, Wanda grabbed the bottle and picked up the baby. Wanda held Luna in her arms and she began to cry hysterically. Wanda was scared, "Pietro! What happened?"

Pietro sped over to her side, "Here let me see her." Wanda handed Luna to Pietro and she instantly calmed down.

Wanda sighed, "How do you do it?"

Pietro smirked, "It's the hair ladies love the hair."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "So what did you and Logan Jr. talk about last night?"

Pietro sat down next to Wanda, "How do you know who she is?"

Wanda smiled, "Kurt told me."

Pietro looked at his sister, "You know I still don't like the idea of Kurt joining the family."

Wanda laughed, "How do you think he feels?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "You're trying to get me off subject aren't you? What did you two talk about?" She smiled awaiting her brother's response.

Pietro smirked, "Who said we were talking?"

Wanda smirked right back at him, "Cause Logan hasn't castrated you."

Pietro frowned, "Good point. She asked me why I was willing to take her in."

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "And why is that? Having a baby is going to cut into your extensive social life."

Pietro began to burp the baby, "I don't want her to grow up not knowing who her father is."

Wanda put a hand on his shoulder, "What about her mother?"

Pietro sighed, "How do you tell someone their mother is part of a royal family, and doesn't want anything to do with them?"

Wanda got up, "The truth is always one way to go." She walked out of his room.

-Wanda and Kurt's room-

Wanda walked into her room and closed the door gently. As she walked to the bed she noticed Kurt staring out the window, "What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?"

Kurt looked at his girlfriend, "Come vith me." He grabbed her hand and teleported away.

-The fountain in the park-

Luckily there was no one at the fountain today. Kurt quickly switched on his image inducer, to reveal his human form in an extravagant suit.

Wanda glared at her demon, "What was that all about?"

Kurt got down on one knee. He looked up into her gorgeous sapphire eyes. Then he held out a little black box, inside it was a gold band with a heart shaped ruby in the center, "Vanda Maximoff, vill you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life vith me?"

-The kitchen-

Storm stood in the kitchen with her arms crossed, "I'm so happy you consider yourselves such a close knit family." The kitchen was almost clean thanks to the supervision of Ororo.

On the floor Todd and Freddy were scrubbing everything with toothbrushes, "This is cruel and unusual punishment yo."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, how often do you guys clean this place?"

Ororo's eye began to twitch, "It was clean until you two almost burned it down."

Todd rolled his eyes, "This is the thanks we get for making breakfast?"

A vein in Ororo's neck began to throb, "It was noon, how is that breakfast?"

Freddy looked up to the aggravated woman, "The Brotherhood like to sleep late on the weekend."

If at all possible Ororo's eye began to twitch more furiously, "It's Tuesday!"

Todd smiled, "And besides what do we know about making sandwiches yo?"

Ororo exploded, "Well for one it doesn't involve fire!"

John walked through the door with his arms around Tabby and Amara, "Did I hear someone mention fire?"

Ororo now had a new target for her anger, "You! Why are you still in your nightwear?" It was true John only had on pajama pants and his fuzzy bunny slippers.

John looked down, "It's the weekend and the Brotherhood always sleep late on the weekend."

Ororo spun into a world of pissed she had never been in before, "It's Tuesday!" She then turned her attention to Tabby and Amara, "And you two, we could condone your special relationship before this, but we will not tolerate your activities with Mr. Allerdyce!"

Amara frowned, "But we're in love with the crazy Aussie."

Tabby hugged John close to her body, "Yeah did he tell you about the time he wrestled a dingo?"

John smiled, "Roight, there I was, walking along the tree line when suddenly…"

He was immediately interrupted, "Don't flatter yourself Mr. Allerdyce. Have you thought of what would happen if one of your 'girlfriends' were to become pregnant?"

John smiled, "Of course I'd marry the both of 'em build a house in Utah, and get a golden retriever named Stogie." Both Amara and Tabby smiled and hugged him close to their bodies, "Cause St. John Allerdyce is a responsible man."

Todd looked up from his cleaning, "Since when are you a saint yo?"

St. John smirked at his green friend, "Well no one seemed to be getting around to it, so I decided to take some initiative." Amara and Tabby left his side to fetch food and water.

They gathered back at his side grapes, strawberries, and bottles of water in hand. Amara looked up at St. John, "We're out of whipped cream."

He kissed her on the forehead, then he kissed Tabby on the forehead and smiled, "It's all roight, we still have a lot of work to get done before school starts."

Ororo looked at the three teenagers, "At least use contraceptives!"

St. John, Tabby, and Amara were walking out of the kitchen, "Roight, Roight."

Todd looked over at Freddy, "We've been here a day and he has two girlfriends yo."

Freddy looked worried, "I hope he doesn't forget their anniversary."

-Lance and St. John's bedroom-

Lance and Kitty were spooning on Lance's bed. Lance was still clad in his sleeping attire; Kitty on the other hand was wearing a short denim skirt with a yellow tank top. Kitty intertwined her fingers with Lance's fingers, "Like where's your roommate?"

Lance kissed the back of her head, "He's probably with his girlfriends."

Kitty looked perplexed, "Girlfriends?"

Lance smiled, "Yeah it only took him one day to get Tabby and Amara."

Kitty furrowed her brow, "He's not like playing them is he?"

Lance chuckled, "No they know about each other, in fact it was Tabby's idea."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "So what do you think about Kurt and Wanda?"

Lance pulled Kitty closer to his body, "I think Rogue is going to kill him, which will make Wanda a single mother."

Kitty peeked an eyebrow in interest, "What about Pietro?"

Lance sighed, "He's really taking his fathering seriously. I guess it's because of the way Magneto treated him and Wanda."

Kitty wiggled on top of Lance straddling his hips, "What about us?"

Lance smiled at her, "What about us?"

She leaned down and kissed him, "Don't mind me mate just grabbin' my toothbrush."

Lance looked up, "John what the hell?"

Kitty fell off the bed, "Like why don't you knock?"

St. John looked confused, "It's my room Sheila."

Lance glared at his roommate, "Don't Tabby and Amara miss you?"

St. John smiled, "Sure do mate but I need my toothbrush, and don't expect me back tonight." He winked as he found his toothbrush under his bed. He then jumped up and walked to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do mate." He slammed the door shut.

Kitty got back up on the bed, "What wouldn't he do?"

Lance shook his head, "I don't want to think about it." He then smiled, "But I do know one thing." He trailed off as he pulled Kitty back onto the bed and kissed her.

-Pietro's room-

Luna was sleeping her crib, while her father was sitting at the foot of his bed with his head in his hands. A knock came at his open door, his head, shot up and he looked to the door; "Can I come in?"

Pietro nodded his head, "Sure thing Laura." Laura walked into the room stealthily as to not wake the baby, "What do you want to talk about tonight?"

She sat down next to Pietro, "Tell me about her mother."

Pietro sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Laura lied down on the bed, "Will you tell me how you met?"

Pietro looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "It was around March, I was walking in Central Park."

Laura cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Pietro looked over at her, "Honestly thinking back to it, I don't know why I was there. All of a sudden this mammoth of a dog tackles me."

Laura peeked an eyebrow, "Mammoth dog?"

Pietro chuckled, "A six-foot tall English-bulldog. Anyways, after he tackled me, she showed up. She wore tight blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She was gorgeous. She apologized for her dog and dragged me to a secluded part of the park." He paused in remembrance.

Laura sat up, "Then what happened?"

Pietro smiled, "She said that she had run away from her family, and that she needed help running away from them. So I picked her up and ran her to Albany."

Laura looked over at the speedster, "Why there?"

Pietro smirked, "Seemed like a good idea at the time. We spent a few hours walking around and talking, she told me about her people and powers. I told her about my family and sped. I took her to see a movie and when we were inside she decided to 'repay' me for everything I had done for her."

Laura lied back down and rubbed her eyes, "I take it that's where Luna factors into this?"

Pietro smiled, "Yeah. After everything was all said and done, she demanded that I take her back to the park." Pietro sighed.

Laura looked over at Pietro and yawned, "Then what happened?"

Pietro smirked, "Her bodyguards were waiting for us. She went with them without a fight and then they attacked me. I tried my best to avoid their attacks but one made sent a shockwave at me that sent me flying into the air."

Laura tried to blink the sleep from her eyes, "Why was that a problem?"

Pietro chuckled, "Get me off the ground and I'm just as slow as everyone else."

Laura shifted her body and rested her head on a pillow, "Jean told me you could create a tornado in the air, why didn't you do that?"

Pietro shook his head; "The other bodyguard electrocuted me as soon as I left the ground. I was out for hours and when I woke up she was long gone." He turned around to gage a response from the girl and sighed, "Some killing machine, she can't even stay awake past ten."


	5. Waking up and Closure

-Pietro's room the next morning-

Laura had fallen asleep in Pietro's large bed wearing a sports bra and track pants.

"Wake up," a stern gruff voice spoke.

Pietro turned to look at the clock, "It's only ten."

"Hi daddy," Laura said rather meekly.

"Daddy?" Pietro turned around, the blanket still covering the bottom half of his body.

Logan growled, "Ain't you gonna run away kid?"

Pietro looked into the man's eyes, "You wouldn't like me if I got out of bed."

Logan grabbed the comforter, "Kid I already don't like you." He then ripped it off the bed, exposing Pietro's naked form, "You're naked with my daughter!"

Pietro smirked and sped behind him, "Nope still got my tube socks on." Then he sped away.

Logan let out a feral growl, "I'm gonna tear him apart!"

Laura rolled her eyes.

-Wanda and Kurt's room-

Pietro kneeled at Wanda's side of the bed, and whispered, "Wanda."

"Huh?" Wanda let out a groan.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Wanda."

"Not now Kurt my ass hurts," Wanda stated without opening her eyes.

Pietro frowned, "And why the hell does your ass hurt?"

Wanda smiled, "Cause you just had to."

Pietro's eyes went wide, "Wanda if you finish that sentence you're gonna have to fight me to throw up this morning."

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at her brother who was now wearing a sheet like a toga, "Why the hell are you naked?"

Pietro smirked, "Long story involves me, a certain clone, and the world's only beer drinking wolverine. Thinking about selling the rights to Paramount. Now get up we need to call a Brotherhood meeting."

Wanda rolled over, "Why don't you get your dumbass friends yourself, my ass hurts."

Pietro sighed, "C'mon I'll give you a foot massage later."

Wanda snapped to attention, "Fine, but I'm going to go throw-up first."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up."

-Outside Todd and Freddy's room-

Pietro was leaning against the wall, when the door across the hall opened allowing Wanda to exit the bathroom. Pietro rolled his eyes, "You've stopped at every bathroom and Scott's room to throw-up, are you sure you're okay?" They walked down the hall until the came to Todd and Freddy's door.

Wanda smirked and walked through the door, "Yeah, Scott's room was on purpose. I didn't know you cared."

Pietro rubbed his chin, "I was wondering why you threw up in his sock drawer."

Wanda looked at the two boys, "So how are we going to wake these two up?"

Pietro smirked, "Creditors!"

Todd jumped out of bed swinging a baseball bat, "Freddy quick lean up against the door."

Freddy looked at Pietro and Wanda, "There aren't any creditors are there?"

Pietro shook his head no, while Wanda stared at Todd, "Why do you sleep with a bat?"

Todd scratched his head and looked at the bat, "To beat creditors."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Brotherhood meeting."

Freddy realized something, "Why are you wearing a toga?"

Pietro looked at Freddy, "Let's go get John from the girl's hall."

-Tabby and Amara's room-

Pietro pushed opened the door, "John." In walked Freddy, Todd, and Wanda. John was sleeping in the middle of a rather large bed, with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on his left wrist.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Let me." She proceeded to hex John off the bed.

John peeked up from the other side of the bed to see Pietro in his toga, Wanda in her scarlet bathrobe, Todd only wearing shorts, and Freddy wearing a muscle shirt and some sweat pants, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Pietro crossed his arms, "Brotherhood meeting. Let's go get Lance."

-Lance's room-

The Brotherhood walked into Lance's empty room. "Great after all that he's not even here," Wanda glared at Lance's messy bed.

Pietro walked in past her, "Calm down before you throw-up again. We can't have the meeting until we find him."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "What is this stupid meeting about?"

Pietro smirked, "The Brotherhood is drifting apart. Our members are having kids, girlfriends, and Todd still smells."

"Hey!"

Todd hopped onto the dresser, John sat on his old bed, Wanda sat on a chair, and Freddy leaned up against the doorframe, "So where do you guys think he is?"

Pietro walked over to Lance's closet to find some pants, "I have no idea Fred." He pulled on a hanger, and a shoebox crashed down on him, "Owe!"

Freddy walked over and put the box on the bed, "'Private, Keep the hell out.' What do you thinks in here?"

The Brotherhood crowded around the box. Wanda looked at it, "Open it."

Freddy did as told and ripped the top of the box off, "It's a video tape."

John eyed the tapes, "Is that Lance's porno?"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "No way, Lance's porn would never fit in a box this small."

Todd scratched his head in confusion, "Lance's porn survived the blast?"

Freddy smiled, "Ironically it was the only thing that survived."

Wanda glared at the box, "And why didn't Lance share?" Everyone peeked an eyebrow at Wanda. She blushed, "Being pregnant has given me needs."

Pietro gagged, "That better not be why your ass hurts." She smirked.

Todd's eyes went wide, "No way!"

John looked at the green boy, "What is it Lance's gay porn?"

Todd shook his head, "You guys remember that tape he made after Kitty dumped him?"

Wanda nodded, "So it is gay porn."

Todd peeked an eyebrow, "No it's the song he wrote for her."

-Rec. room several minutes later-

The Brotherhood had gather on the couch and various chairs. Wanda Looked at her brother, who was holding his daughter after speeding past a certain clone's father, "Hurry up and put the tape in."

Pietro looked down at his daughter, "Are you ready to see Uncle Lance make a fool out of himself?" he put the tape in the VCR and pushed the button.

-Several minutes later-

Everyone sat in his or her seat completely in shock until Todd spoke up, "That… that's something you can't un-see."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, "Only Kitty was supposed to see that!"

The Brotherhood turned around to see one very angry rock-tumbler and his girlfriend, "What's that? Comin' Mara, comin' Tabby."

There was a vein in Lance's forehead that throbbed uncontrollably, "Sit!"

Pietro smiled, "The guitar solo was pretty good."

Lance shook his head slightly calming down, "Why did you go into my sacred shoebox?"

Todd hopped over to him, "We were…"

John smiled like the madman that he is, "Lookin' for your porno."

Lance blinked in surprise, "What? I don't have any porn."

Pietro sped over to him, "What about all those tapes we found in your closet a few months back?" unbeknownst to the Brotherhood Wanda was slowly tiptoeing away.

Lance rubbed his chin, "That was Wanda's porn."

John chuckled, "No way there were vile and disgusting things that a woman wouldn't watch."

Pietro smirked, "Yeah there was some good girl on girl on midget on girl action."

Lance looked over to Wanda, "And where are you going?"

Wanda tried to smile innocently, "I have to… throw-up."

Pietro sped in front of her, "No you don't, when you have to throw-up you don't try to tiptoe out of a conversation involving the secret porn stash you hid in Lance's closet."

Wanda glared at her brother, "I didn't know it had a midget in it when I stole it from Kitty."

Surprised everyone turned around to face the reddening Kitty, "I was curious."

John in all his wisdom tried to be the voice of reason, "Hey we're all sick perverts here. In fact that's what makes us the Brotherhood." Everyone nodded in agreement, "But Kitty's the sick midget loving freak."

Lance glared at the Aussie; "Watch it Allerdyce."

Pietro sped in between the two boys, "What we need to do is go out and forget about all of our significant others and their adamantium laced fathers."

Wanda looked at her brother, "When did you two become a couple?"

Pietro smirked, "Several times last night. Why do you think I'm wearing a toga?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "What did you have in mind? A family outing?"

Freddy crossed his arms, "This is one dysfunctional family." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Todd looked at the baby, "Who you gonna get to watch the kid yo?"

Pietro smirked, "Hey Wanda, you think blue-boy could use the practice?"

Wanda smiled nodded, "He better this kid is half his," she pointed to her stomach.

Pietro looked over the team, "Well, we're the Brotherhood, so we need to do something that the Brotherhood is known for."

John chuckled, "Watching TV and stealing from the pizza guy."

Lance rolled his eyes, "I got a plan, but it can only be done under the cover of night."

-Night time-

Lance's jeep was roaring down the street. Freddy, Todd, and John sat in the back while Lance and Wanda sat in the front. Pietro ran along side the jeep.

Todd smiled, "I still can't believe our luck."

John chuckled, "Yeah who knew Baldy's son would attack some lab in Scotland."

Lance smirked, "It'll just make the plan go that much more smooth." Suddenly the jeep turned into a long driveway, "We're here." Everyone got out of the jeep and looked around.

Wanda's eye went wide, "That guy did a lot of damage."

John crossed his arms, "Yeah there's barely anything left to burn."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Freddy Todd grab the gas." The two boys saluted him and went to fetch the gas. Pietro sped off and came back as soon as Todd and Freddy got back with the gas.

Pietro smirked, "There's a hill down the street that will let us see everything."

Freddy and Todd began pouring the gas. John chuckled insanely, "I'm gonna make a fire so goddamn big the gods are gonna take notice of us again!" As soon as John was done with his fire dance, Pietro took the Brotherhood to the hill.

-The hill-

Everyone stared out to the lot, which their house once stood upon. Wanda smiled, "Go ahead John."

John smirked and lit a match. He commanded the flame into his hand, "Roight everyone stand back." The little ball of fire grew and formed into a bird, "All roight Spot light it ablaze." The bird took flight and headed straight for the rubble of the boarding house, instantly the rubble caught fire and grew into an inferno.

Wanda walked up behind John and punched him in the back of the head, "Hey we just want to burn down the rubble not the whole damn town!"

John smiled meekly and winked at the fire. It suddenly became calmer and manageable. The Brotherhood stood at the hill for several minutes in total silence. Their home may have been gone but lighting what was left on fire seemed to be the right thing to do. As sirens came from the distance Lance signaled for the Brotherhood to get in the jeep.

-Mansion rec. room several minutes later-

The Brotherhood members were lounging around the room, Lance sitting in an armchair, Freddy and Todd sitting lazily on the couch, Wanda in an armchair with Pietro massaging her feet, and John behind the TV trying to gain access to the prohibited channels.

Pietro smirked, "That was reckless, selfish, and completely necessary destruction. It was worthy of the Brotherhood."

Wanda looked at her brother, "Necessary?"

John walked out from behind the TV and sat on the floor in front of the couch, "Of course Sheila. It was closure."

Unbeknownst to the Hood members three very unhappy figures walked into the rec. room. "St. John Allerdyce where have you been!" John turned around to see a literally fuming Amara standing behind the couch.

Tabby walked up to her friend, "What was so important that you couldn't tell us? Amara was worried about you."

John smiled, "'Mara Tabby, me and the Brotherhood went to take care of the old boarding house."

Tabby rolled her eyes, "You mean you went to go light it on fire."

John smiled, "Who knows me better than my girlfriends?"

Laura came up to Pietro, "Daddy doesn't like you."

Pietro smirked at her and invited her to sit down on the love seat with him, "Yeah but I have a feeling you do."

She sat down with him and rested her head on his shoulder, "What makes you say that?"

He gently massaged her arm, "Cause you've shown me your scars."

At that moment Kurt teleported into the room, "Vanda I think I got the hang of it, she vas hungry and I fed her, she vas sleepy so I put her to bed."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow at Kurt, "Where is she now?"

Kurt smiled with pride, "Asleep in Pietro's room."

Pietro grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her along with him, "I'm gonna go check on Luna see you guys tomorrow."

John yawned and walked over to his women, "What do ya say Sheilas, still mad at St. John?" the only response he got was Amara grabbing his handcuffed hand to drag him back to bed.

Wanda grabbed Kurt's hand, "Come on fuzzy."

-Wanda and Kurt's room-

Wanda dragged Kurt into the room and made him sit down on the bed. Kurt looked at Wanda, "Did you tell them?"

Wanda smiled, "No, I want you to be there when they hear the news."

Kurt frowned, "So it vill be easier for them to catch me."

Wanda sat down with Kurt, "I just want them to like you."

Kurt smiled, "Liebchen everyone likes the fuzzy dude." They spooned on the bed together, Kurt wrapped his arms and tail around his fiancé; "I love you Liebchen."

Wanda snuggled into Kurt's chest, "I love you too Kurt."


	6. School, Drinking, and a Storm

-A Month Later in the parking lot in front of Bayville high-

The Brotherhood members were forced to wake up early in order to arrive at school on time. They were standing around the jeep with Kurt.

Todd yawned, "I'll see you guys in detention right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Freddy crossed his arms, "I can't believe it's the first day of school and we're early."

Kurt looked over the Brotherhood, "Vhat grade are you guys in?"

Lance looked deep in thought; "Me, Fred, and Matches are seniors, Wanda and Pietro are juniors, and Todd is a sophomore."

Pietro crossed his arms, "Why didn't we just get our GEDs instead?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Cause that woulda been a good idea, and the Brotherhood isn't exactly known for their brilliance." Several minutes of silence passed by.

Wanda hugged Kurt close, "Kurt I think now is a great time to tell them." Kurt only nodded.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Wanda blushed and stuck out her hand, exposing her engagement ring, "I'm getting married." The Brotherhood boys either shrugged or nodded in response. Wanda was amazed out how indifferent the Brotherhood members were acting, so she hexed them all, "I said I was getting married!"

The Brotherhood boys got up from the heap they fell into. "Congratulations!" they all yelled and clapped in unison.

Thankfully the bell rang, John chuckled, "See ya in detention mates." The Brotherhood and Kurt dispersed into the school.

-Cafeteria several hours later-

Pietro and Wanda walked with their lunches and saw the Brotherhood sitting at a table. Wanda looked over at Pietro, "I hate school."

Pietro smirked, "You're a teenager, all teenagers hate school."

Todd hopped over to the twins, "Hey Pietro we found our old table."

"How do you idiots know this is your table?" Wanda asked rolling her eyes, and then she saw that 'the Brotherhood' had been carved into the tabletop. Each member sat down at the round table with his or her seemingly inedible lunch.

Suddenly, a dozen jocks walked up to their table clad in red and white lettermen jackets. The head jock eyed our heroes, "Hey freaks get moving the Brotherhood table is ours."

Freddy was about to get up until Lance signaled for him to remain seated. Lance then looked the jocks over, "Says who?"

The head jock was getting frustrated, "Says us mullet head."

Lance smirked, "Hey Pietro what did queue-ball say the punishment for fighting was?"

Lance got up, as did the other Brotherhood boys, "Does it matter?"

Lance walked towards the jocks, "No."

Wanda took a bite of her lunch, "You boys have fun." Suddenly there was a flurry of punches, kicks, and a green tongue.

Most of the X-Men watched in horror. Kitty rolled her eyes, "It's the first day of school and they've already like gotten into a fight."

Bobby looked rather pleased, "Pay up Kurt, I told you they couldn't last the day."

Kurt grumbled to himself and handed Bobby a twenty, "That's what I get for having faith in my wife's friends."

Bobby's eyes went wide; "Wife!" this outburst caught the attention of Rogue and Kitty.

Rogue's eyes turned into angry slits, "Wife?" She began beating him with a lunch tray, "You're to young to get married, and too stupid to be a father."

-Several minutes later the rec. room-

The Professor heard the TV from the rec. room. This deeply confused him, "Logan's in the danger room, Ororo's watering her plants, and Hank is downstairs." He then wheeled into rec. room, "Why aren't you in school?"

Pietro turned to look at the man, "We got suspended for fighting."

Todd jumped up, "Not me… I got expelled."

The Professor peeked an eyebrow, "How?"

Todd smiled, "Peeing in the principle's vase."

The Professor massaged his temples, "And you Rogue, why are you here?"

Rogues crossed her arms; "Mah stupid brother is getting married, so I tried to beat some sense into him with a lunch tray."

The Professor looked around the room to take all this information in, "Where did this table come from?"

Lance got up and walked over to the table, "We took back what was ours."

Dismissing this the Professor came up with a plan, "Since you have been suspended, Dr. McCoy will be your new tutor, and you're all grounded for a month. No television, no phones, and no going out."

Pietro nudged Todd, "Great we've moved from a psychotic blue-chick, to an intellectual blue-bigfoot."

The Professor looked over the group; "You will begin classes tomorrow."

After the Professor left, Wanda stood up and rubbed her slightly plump stomach, "Since you idiots got us kicked out of lunch, you better make me something."

The Brotherhood stared at Wanda. Pietro rolled his eyes, "Come on guys how hard could making lunch be?"

Rogue stared at the speedster, "I'm goin' to read in the gazebo. Try not to burn tha mansion down."

Todd and Freddy exchanged a knowing look.

-Kitchen several minutes later-

The Brotherhood members were gathered around the table. Lance stared at the impressive spread set out before them, "Wow Matches, didn't know you could cook."

John smirked, "It's all in the wrist mate."

Pietro looked over at his sister, "So Wanda when's the wedding?"

Wanda blushed a little bit, "Kurt and I have been talking and we agreed that we would get married on Halloween."

Pietro smirked, "That means we need to take blue-boy out for a little bachelor party."

Freddy peeked an eyebrow, "Why so soon Wanda?"

Wanda looked down at her stomach, "Well I don't think it's such a good idea to have the baby in the wedding pictures."

Todd looked up from lunch, "Speaking of babies, where's yours Pietro?"

Pietro sped off and then sped back into the room, with a very confused baby, "Right here."

A few seconds later an angry Laura stomped into the room, "That wasn't funny."

Freddy took a bite of his food, "So what are we going to do now that we can't leave or watch TV?"

-Subbasement-

Hank was sitting in front of a few experiments, "Yes Charles? How may I help you?"

The Professor wheeled all the way into the lab and smiled, "I plan on removing the Brotherhood from school, would you be willing to teach them?"

Hank smirked, "Expelled on their first day?"

The Professor sighed, "Only Mr. Tolensky, the rest were suspended."

Hank merely nodded in agreement, "Of course I will educate the Brotherhood, I have missed teaching and I feel this will be an enlightening experience for all of us."

The Professor smiled, "Thank you Hank."

-Several hours later Wanda and Kurt's room-

Wanda was lying on the bed she shared with the man that she loved and cared for deeply. She was deep in thought about the future, how her life would be different; "Apparently children change you." She thought about her brother, "Pietro seems more mature."

She suddenly heard something through the wall, "No Laura, the left, the left, Shazam!"

Wanda was officially disgusted. The door opened slowly exposing her husband to be with his hands behind his back, "Hello Vanda."

Wanda cocked her head to the side, "Hi Kurt, what do you have behind your back?"

Kurt smirked as his back began to bark. He then showed her a pit bull, "I found someone to keep you company." He put the puppy on the bed and it waddled over to Wanda and licked her hand.

Wanda smiled, "She seems smarter than the Brotherhood boys."

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad you like her Vanda. The Professor told us that ve had a mission in the Savage Land. Vill you be okay until I come back?"

Wanda got up and kissed Kurt, "Of course Kurt I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He returned the kiss and teleported away. She looked at her new dog, "Well I guess I'll call you Jade." The dog sneezed and Wanda laughed, "Jade it is then." She walked over to the dresser, "Jade I think it's time I took a soothing idiot-free bath."

-Rec. room an hour later-

Wanda walked into the rec. room in search of her lost puppy. She noticed the Brotherhood boys sitting and drinking at the lunch table they had stolen from the school. She walked up to the table, "Have the drunken idiots of the poorly constructed round table seen my dog?"

John looked up from the game of poker they were playing, "You mean Stogie, Sheila?"

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Stogie?"

John reached under the table and came up with a pit bull smoking a cigar, "Yeah Stogie, Pietro found 'er in your room, and we decided to make her part of the Brotherhood."

Wanda was shocked and appalled, "You idiots would rather let a dog join than my boyfriend!"

Freddy looked up from his cards, "In our defense we're drunk. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Todd took offense to this, "Hey! I'm not drunk I just had twelve practice beers."

Pietro chuckled at his green friend, "Sounds like someone needs to start drinking like a big boy. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Todd grabbed another beer, "Damn straight." He opened the can and tilted his head back. He tilted to far back and hit the floor with a thud, "Owe. Everyone drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Wanda looked over each drunken member of the Brotherhood, "How are you idiots going to avoid trouble with this brilliant idea?"

Pietro chuckled, "Logan said he didn't care as long as we didn't drink his beer and as long as I don't touch his daughter."

Wanda looked disgusted, "But I heard you two in your room an hour ago."

Pietro smirked, "He said I couldn't touch her, he didn't say nothin' about her touching me. Everyone drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Wanda was infuriated, "What the hell kind of drinking game is this?"

Pietro smirked, "She doesn't understand the rules. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Realization hit Wanda, "There are no rules!"

Pietro chuckled, "She understands the rules. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Freddy looked over at Pietro, "I don't think we should let Lance drink, he's a depressing drunk."

Pietro and John looked at Lance. He was banging his head on the table, "Pretty, pretty, pretty Kitty, I didn't mean to almost kill your parents." He took another drink, "I love my jeep. She never called me a hood. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

John eyed the fearless leader of the Brotherhood, "But she don't have a hood mate. Remember when it snowed and we used it as a sled?"

Lance broke down crying.

Wanda shook her head and noticed Todd's feet on the table, "Todd get off the floor!"

Todd burped, "I'll have you know I can't feel my legs, oh there they are." Jade waddled over to the drunken amphibian and started licking his face. Todd smiled, "Awe Rahne you shaved just for me… and you've been smoking. Everybody drink." Everyone took a swig of beer.

Wanda rolled her eyes and walked over to collect her dog.

"Wanda hold this," Pietro handed her a video camera and his beer. Suddenly he jumped onto the table and started to sing, "The Mountain is high!"

Freddy got out of his chair, "The valley is low!"

Lance perked up, "And you're confused on which way to go."

John chuckled, "So I've come here to give you a hand."

Todd started singing from the floor, "and lead you into the promise land."

The Brotherhood boys began singing in unison, "So…

Come on and take a free ride,

Come on and sit here by my side,

Come on and take a free ride,

All over the country I've seen it the same,

Nobody's winning at this kind of game,

We've got to do better its time to begin,

You know all the answer must come from within,

So…

Come on and take a free ride,

Come on and sit here by my side

Come on and take a free ride!"

One by one the Brotherhood boys passed out.

Wanda closed the video camera and smirked, "At least now I'll get some sleep."

-A Castle on the moon-

A young blonde man wearing cargo pants and a wife beater slowly walked into a bedroom. Upon entering he noticed a young blonde woman lazily lying on her bed, "Crystal, what's wrong?"

Crystal sat up, "Johnny? I was just thinking…"

Johnny sat down next to her, "About that mutant?"

She hugged Johnny close to her body; "You know he means nothing to me."

"Then why did you allow him the opportunity to take your purity?" Johnny and Crystal looked towards the door and saw Medusa in her snake-haired glory.

Crystal frowned, and Johnny stood up, "She's right. If you wouldn't have run away from the Baxter Building during the ceremony…"

Crystal smiled, "None of this would have happened at all."

Medusa smirked, "You must fight for her honor Human Torch, You must bring Quicksilver here for defying Inhuman law."

A/N I don't own the drinking game Drew Carey does, and I don't own Free Ride the Edgar Winter Group does.


	7. Pyro to the Rescue

-The backyard of the mansion-

The Brotherhood, and Laura had been woken up early to attend Dr. Henry McCoy's School For The Suspended. Miraculously none of the Brotherhood boys had a hangover, due in part to enhanced metabolisms. Hank decided that holding classes outside would be better than having them in a typical classroom setting. The Brotherhood, and Laura were sitting around lazily, attempting to listen to Hank teach English.

Todd leaned over to Pietro, "Can we still get detention yo?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "What do you think Toad?"

Todd looked at the speedster, "I think I'm gonna make a brake for the wall."

Hank stopped the lesson, "Mr. Maximoff, Mr. Tolensky have you read this book?"

Todd shook his head no, and Pietro smirked and flipped through all the pages, "Of course I read it, I'm not Lance."

Lance made a fist and punched the speedster in the arm, "Hey!"

Pietro then tackled him, and they began rolling around on the ground punching and kicking each other, "Owe! Pietro's a biter!"

Laura rolled her eyes, "I coulda told you that."

Pietro smirked, "Kitty seemed to like it!"

Laura was infuriated by this, "What!" she too began assaulting the resident speedster.

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed Pietro with his right hand, Lance with left hand, and Laura with his left foot, "Enough the three of you! This is why you can't go back to school."

Wanda smirked, "You have to let them fight."

Hank peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Why is that Ms. Maximoff?"

Wanda picked up Luna, "Because that's how we solve our problems and how we get food."

Todd hopped up, "Yeah we may be malnourished, but we're strong yo."

Hank rolled his eyes, "I think we should break for snack-time." He put the three teenagers down and they began walking to the kitchen.

-Kitchen-

Hank's student sat around the kitchen table, while Hank walked into the pantry.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Is this gonna be some health food yo?"

John peeked an eyebrow; "More importantly are we going to foight for it?" The Brotherhood boys began exchanging glares and cracking their knuckles.

Hank came out of the pantry holding a box. He smiled, "No need there are enough Twinkies for all of you."

Lance looked at the blue-man, "Twinkies?"

Hank's smile grew even larger, "Yes they're natures brain food."

Todd slammed his fist on the table, "I knew it!"

Hank grabbed a Twinkie, and then set the box down in the middle of the table. The Brotherhood boys immediately began fighting for the prize. Todd gathered a hand full and jumped into the air landing on the kitchen counter. Pietro grabbed his share and pulled Laura and Luna with him under the table, where he thought they could eat safely. After Freddy gather a sizeable share, he split his spoils with Wanda. Lance only grabbed one and was content with his Twinkie. John however obtained quite a few. Hank was shocked at the destruction and chaos the Brotherhood Boys could cause for a meal. All that remained was Jade licking an empty tattered box.

Hank looked at his students, "My stars and garters, if you were to have fought the X-Men with such ferocity…"

Lance shrugged, "Fighting those wimps was just something to do."

Todd leapt back to the table, "Fighting the X-Geeks is the only exercise we get yo."

John chuckled, "Besides fighting for food."

-Several hours later in the living room-

The Brotherhood and Laura had been assembled in the living room in order for Hank to teach them the wonders of History.

Todd looked through his book, "I think my head's gonna explode yo."

Freddy leaned over, "I told you not to drink those chemicals when we were in chemistry."

Todd looked confused, "I don't remember going to chemistry."

Pietro leaned over this time, "That's because after you drank that stuff you passed out and started twitching, and then Matches lit your pants on fire."

Todd snapped his fingers, "That's why I woke up in Home Ec. With burnt shorts!" Todd paused; "Hey these were my good pants!" he leapt at John.

The two boys began fighting on the floor, until Hank separated them, "Todd they're your only pants, and John I will be confiscating your lighter."

John dug into his pocket pulling out several lighters, "I guess I can still take over Canada with six lighters." He handed one to Hank, who took it and shook his head.

Lance laughed, "Matches you could take over Canada with a wiffle-ball bat." Lance suddenly became serious and appeared to be deep in thought, "Pietro you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pietro turned to face the fearless leader, "Yeah, I think I'd have enough time for a quickie in the broom closet with Laura before her dad smells what's going on."

Freddy scratched his head, "But Logan's out drinking… again."

Pietro smirked and looked at Laura, "Guess we can take our time in the broom closet."

Laura rolled her eyes, "How romantic."

Lance caused a small tremor, "Focus! I'm thinking the Brotherhood should take over Canada." Everyone nodded and cheered. Lance smirked, "Dr. McCoy, for our biology lesson why don't we fly to Canada."

Hank smiled, "That's an excellent idea Mr. Alvers. Everyone to the X-Jet."

Lance leaned over and whispered to Todd, "Bring your bat."

-Several hours' later in the living room… Again-

Hank left the room scratching his head complaining about super-powered teenagers. The Brotherhood and Laura were sitting around the living room. Todd sat wide-eyed on a chair, "The horror. The horror."

John was lying on the floor, "So many wild moose."

Lance was pale, "No wonder no one attacks Canada."

The front door to the institute opened, and in walked, Kurt, Kitty, Tabby, and Amara.

Kurt teleported to Wanda's side, "Hello Liebchen."

Wanda kissed her boyfriend, "Where's everyone else?"

Tabby and Amara were dragging John up the stairs by his legs, periodically slamming his head on a step, and Kitty hugged Lance from behind, "Like they went to the mall."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow, "Even Rogue?"

Kitty shrugged, "She said she was getting tired of hanging around the Brotherhood, so she went to read by the pool." She then grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Wanda, Kurt, Pietro, and Laura went outside to sit on the front steps.

-Front steps several minutes later-

Kurt was staring at Wanda as Pietro spoke, "And that's how the Canadians beat the Brotherhood of Evil."

Kurt was amazed, "I didn't know Canada had that many genetically engineered super zombies, vait a minute… since vhen is the Brotherhood Evil?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Since they tried to take over Canada."

Pietro smiled, "Yup and my next mission is to make your old man ask me to marry you."

Laura smirked, "And how are you going to do that?"

It was Pietro's turn to smirk, "I'm gonna tell him your pregnant."

"You're really good at taking a girl's innocence!" A new voice called out.

Pietro turned around to see a blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit, with a brunette man, a blonde woman and an orange man made of rock, in similar blue jumpsuits. He was then shocked to see Crystal's dog sitting behind them.

Pietro stood up, "Kurt take Wanda inside, and go get Lance."

Wanda looked at her brother in worry, and Kurt only grabbed Wanda's arm and teleported away.

Pietro eyed the blonde boy, "Did Crystal change her mind about abandoning her daughter?"

Apparently Johnny was infuriated by this and preceded to throw a fireball at Pietro. Pietro smirked and was about to move until the fireball stopped in mid-air and seemingly extinguished itself.

"Don' worry mate I got your back." Pietro looked up to a window to see John leaning against the windowsill shirtless with Tabby and Amara leaning against and holding him in their undergarments.

Powerful footsteps could be heard next, Pietro turned to look at the door; "You want one of us you get us all!" Freddy yelled as he ran out of the house.

Todd leapt down from an open window, "No coupon required yo." Everyone looked at him quizzically, "What?"

Johnny's hair caught on fire and two fireballs appeared in his hands, "Quicksilver infected my wife with his demon seed."

Lance ran up to the Brotherhood boys and Laura, "So he infected Laura a couple of times too, and she doesn't seem to mind."

Pietro looked over at Lance, "Nice battle make-up Lance, does Kitty still use Strawberry lip-gloss?"

Lance whipped his face with his shirt, "No! It's cherry."

Johnny yelled, "Flame on!" his entire body became engulfed in flames, "Quicksilver I challenge you for the honor and innocence you robbed from Crystal."

The blonde woman called out to Johnny, "Johnny we're here for you."

The orange man spoke next, "Yeah kid the Fantastic Four never fight alone."

Lance was shocked, "Wow! Wait a minute, Pietro how did you piss of the Fantastic Four?"

Pietro looked over at Lance, "I had hot monkey sex with flame-boy's wife, and got her pregnant."

Laura slapped him in the head, "What!"

Pietro looked at her, "I didn't know she was married at the time."

Todd looked at the four people, "Lance do we stand a chance?"

Lance looked straight ahead, "No, but when has that ever stopped us?"

Freddy looked over the opposition, "I got the orange guy."

The Brotherhood sprang into action. Todd leapt at the Brunette man, and was swiftly wrapped with his elastic arm. Freddy ran full speed at the orange man, and had his momentum turned against him as he was picked up and flung over the orange man's head. Lance decided to keep his distance. He stared at the blonde woman with curiosity in his eyes, and suddenly she was gone. Lance looked around the yard frantically, and suddenly met the ground face first. The blonde woman appeared again holding Lance's arms in a way that made them vulnerable to being broken.

Pietro saw how quickly his brothers were being defeated, "Laura go inside and make sure Luna is safe from all of this." She only nodded and ran inside, as she had never seen Pietro so determined.

John yelled down from his perch, "Pietro, should I just put his flame out?"

Pietro crossed his arms and smirked, "That's okay Pyro. This kid wants to fight, I'll give him a fight." Pietro dug his foot into the ground and ran head first towards Johnny. A sick thud could be heard as Pietro ran into nothing.

Johnny turned around to the blonde woman who appeared to be concentrating, "What did you do that for Sue?"

She pointed towards the mansion entrance as Hank, Logan, and Ororo were coming out, "Just grab him and we can fight another time."

He nodded, "Flame off." He reverted back to his human form and picked Pietro up. He ran to his comrades and the large dog began to glow. As quickly as they had appeared they were gone.

-Amara and Tabby's room-

John looked down at the spot where his brothers once stood, "Mara Tabs, Did you two see what I just say?" Both girls nodded in shock. He ran out of the room.

-Lance's room-

John stormed into his old room and ran to the closet. He hastily opened it, "Never thought I'd have to wear this." He paused and took out a New Mutant training uniform, "But my mates are in trouble." He slid off his pants and pulled on the uniform. He then ran out of the room.

-Todd and Freddy's room-

John stormed into the room and ran to Todd's bed, he then pulled out a box from underneath the bed, "Took the boy a month to make 'em." He opened the box and pulled out two metal contraptions and slid one on each wrist. He looked at his arms and flicked his wrist; a spark came from the contraption. He smirked, "Now or never." He flicked his wrist again and a concentrated on the spark. Suddenly he was holding a fireball. He stared at the flame and smiled, "Who knew our green mate was good with the tech?" He extinguished the flame.

He looked around the room, "Where would Freddy hide it?" He eyed a poster for Lord of the Rings and smirked. John ran towards it and ripped it down exposing a computer disk tapped to the wall. He grabbed it and ran to the cluttered desk. He threw clothes, empty Doritos bags, and old playboys off the desk and found his target. He opened the laptop and threw the disk in.

John's face dropped into a frown, "The moon!" he eyed the information one more time, "That dog musta ported 'em there." He ran out of the room.

-Stairs leading to the living room-

John was running down the stairs, "Hold on mates, Pyro's comin' to save ya!" he promptly tripped down the remaining stairs and landed in a heap, "Pyro's gonna be delayed mates!"

Hank walked over and picked him up by his collar, "How do you expect to find them Mr. Allerdyce?"

John smirked, "Freddy gave us tracking devices in case we get ourselves kidnapped. They're on the moon." He pointed straight up.

Hank set the boy down, "Really now? Where did you get those?" he pointed to John's new ignition system.

John chuckled like a madman; "Todd made 'em up for me after Pietro's baby's momma's sister's husband blew our house down."

Hank nodded, "How do you know they're on the moon?"

John smiled and grabbed his earring, "Our piercings are transmitters for the program Freddy built up."

Hank was shocked, "Mr. Dukes wrote a GPS program?"

John smirked, "The Brotherhood is used to being underestimated."

Hank put a hand on John's shoulder, "How do you expect to get to the moon Mr. Allerdyce?"

Suddenly realization slapped John in the face. He dropped to his knees, "Pyro's not comin' to save 'em."


	8. There and Back Again

-Holding Cell-

The Brotherhood boys were being held prisoner in a cell that was surrounded on all sides with bars and was toped off with a ceiling comprised of bars, in the Inhuman city of Attilan. Freddy was sitting on the floor while Pietro and Lance were sitting on the cell bench. Todd was squatting in front of the bars occasionally tapping the bar thus resulting in an electrical shock.

"When's dinner served in this place yo?" Todd asked as he touched the bar, "Owe."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Will you quit doing that!"

"Owe," Todd didn't even turn around, "I'll quit when you come up with a plan."

Medusa walked into the room with Johnny, Crystal, and Ben.

Medusa smirked at the boys, "Even if you inferior creatures could somehow bypass the ionized bars, you would never be able to escape the force field that surrounds your prison."

Todd smiled, "Oh the waiter, I'll have some flies and a hotdog."

Pietro sped over to the bars, "Why would you tell us what we're up against?"

Medusa looked the speedster up and down, "I want you to know just how overpowered you truly are."

Lance looked over at the snake-haired woman, "If you're trying to impress us, you've failed miserably. Being overpowered is a daily ritual for the Brotherhood."

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Especially for the four of us."

Johnny glared at the leader of the Brotherhood, "Why are you people such losers?"

"Owe," Toad touched the bar again, "Because the X-Men are winners. It all balances out. Now where are those flies and that hotdog?"

Ben crossed his massive orange rock-line arms, "Look at 'em Flamebrain they're pathetic. From what your wife told us they quit fighting and moved in with their sworn enemy after Bolt-boy blew up their house."

This comment angered the Brotherhood boys greatly. They all kept they're distance from the bars except Freddy. He ran straight into them clutching the bars tightly with his superhuman strength.

Freddy glared at Ben, "It sure is easy to talk when you got bars and a force field protecting ya from us!"

Ben cracked his rocky knuckles, "Bring it on Two-ton."

Medusa looked at the boy, "How are you still conscious?"

Freddy released the now mangled bars and glared at her, "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

-The war-room in the mansion subbasement-

John was leaning against the wall impatiently tapping his foot, while the Professor explained the situation to his X-Men.

John flicked his wrist and made a fireball that formed into his captured brothers, "How are we gonna get to the moon to free my mates?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I could get Fury to help us out, he still owes me one for that mission I did for him in Tibet."

John's eyes lit up and he extinguished his flame, "How long before we rescue my brothers Wolvie?"

Logan growled at the crazed Aussie, "He has a mutant teleporter working for him now. She should be able to handle the job."

Kitty peeked an eyebrow in interest, "So she's like Kurt?"

Logan looked at the boy, "In the vaguest sense. She can teleport all the way to the moon and back."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Seems too convenient if ya ask meh."

The Professor wheeled closer to the war room table, "I will assemble a team of X-Men to rescue the Brotherhood from these people." Everyone waited in anticipation for the Professor's decision, "The team will consist of Laura, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Ororo, Hank, Logan, and of course you John."

-Wanda's room several minutes later-

Wanda and Kurt were lying on their bed, Kurt holding her close to his body. He would periodically stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

He smiled, "Don't vorry Liebchen, ve vill find a way to rescue the Brotherhood."

A tear rolled down Wanda's cheek, "They're the only family I have."

Kurt peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Vhat do you mean Liebchen?"

Wanda sighed, "They took me in, at Mystique's order, they feed me, clothed me, they put up with my temper, and they take care of me." She paused, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really do like those annoying, immature, lazy, idiots."

Kurt began to chuckle, and she got up and looked at him, "And if you tell anyone about what I just said, I'll turn myself into a single mother."

Kurt threw his hands up in surrender, "I promise Liebchen."

She smirked and settled back down next to him, "I wish I could go with you."

Kurt kissed Wanda on the cheek, and just held her close to his body.

-Holding cell several hours later-

Todd rubbed the back of his head, "Are you sure about this yo?"

Pietro was standing in the middle of the cell wearing a blue gown that covered his lower body, his right arm was encased in armor that started from his fingertips and ended at his shoulder. A leather strap that went across his chest and around his back held it on. He wore neither shirt nor shoes.

Freddy looked at Pietro, "Yeah you don't have to do this."

Pietro looked at his new uniform, "Does this war gown make my ass look fat?"

Lance crossed his arms, "Our freedom depends on you and you're making jokes?"

Pietro smirked, "What you prefer a no shirt, no shoes, no service joke? Come on guys so he shoots fire and flies around, and no matter what I do I probably won't be able to touch him, I'm still gonna win."

Lance held his head in his hands, "We are so boned."

Medusa walked through the door with a man who had legs like a bull and another man who looked rather elderly. She stopped in front of the cell, "Are you ready to fight Quicksilver?" she waved a hand and the force field disappeared. The two men that accompanied her stood on either side of the cell as the front began to submerge into the ground.

Pietro smirked, "Do you think this gown makes my ass look fat?"

The Brotherhood boys followed her out of the holding area as the two men took up the rear.

-Ominous hallway-

Medusa lead the Brotherhood boys down a hallway, at the end of the hallway was a bright light. When the boys stepped into the light they could a see that they were in some sort of coliseum. Cheers could be heard all round them as they stared slack-jawed at their surroundings. Hundreds of Inhumans were sitting across from them, but as they turned around they could see that no one was sitting behind them.

Medusa smirked, "You three!" she pointed to Freddy, Lance, and Todd, "Sit down there!" She looked at Pietro, "Asked for you hop down over the wall and prepare for battle." She then turned away from them and flew off to a raised platform that seated the Fantastic four, Black Bolt, Crystal, and a young blonde man.

Pietro leapt down from the wall, "Kinda intimidating. All those people cheering for flameboy and all I have is…" he trailed off as he turned around looking at Lance glaring at him, Freddy yawning, and Todd waving a sign that read 'Peitor.' Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Where did he get a sign from?" He paused as realization hit him, "That dufus misspelled my name! If I survive this I'm gonna kill him." He then looked towards the platform and noticed something catch fire, "It's about time."

Johnny flew down to face his adversary, "Are you ready to meet your maker?"

Pietro crossed his arms, "You know I'm tired of people asking me if I'm ready. I'm the fastest thing alive. I was born ready."

Johnny smirked, "Flame off!" he reverted to his human form.

Medusa rose out of her seat, "Brothers! Sisters! These two outsiders will engage in mortal combat for the honor Crystal, Princess to the Inhuman race." Everyone cheered except the Brotherhood boys.

"Boo! We wanna go home!" the Brotherhood boys screamed from their seats.

Medusa smirked as she stared down at the two combatants, "The Human Torch of the Human race, will fight for his wife's honor, while Quicksilver of the Mutant race, will fight for his freedom." She looked out to her Inhuman brethren; "This marriage was the first act of good will towards Inhuman and Human relations." She paused and then pointed to Pietro, "But this mutant defiled our noble Crystal, and must fight for his actions." She smirked and raised both hands, "Begin!"

Johnny smirked, "Come on kid I'll give you one free one." He slapped his cheek.

Pietro smirked and ran towards Johnny punching him in the jaw with his metal encased fist. Pietro leapt back in anticipation of some sort of fire based attack, but none came. In fact, it appeared that Johnny hasn't moved since Pietro punched him. He ran over and kicked him a few times, "You've gotta be kidding me! All that talk, and this guy has a glass jaw!"

Black Bolt, Crystal, and a very upset Medusa flew down to congratulate the winner. Black Bolt stretched his hand towards Pietro. Pietro looked it over and shook it. Black Bolt smiled, then looked to Crystal.

She immediately knew what he was insinuating, she grabbed a whistle from around her neck and blew into it. After a few seconds the huge dog ran into the coliseum, "Sit Lockjaw." The giant dog did as commanded, "Do you remember where you picked these boys up?" The dog tilted its head to the side, "Take them back okay?" He licked her hand and walked over to Pietro.

Pietro turned around towards his brother and signaled for them to join him. The Brotherhood boy got up from their seats, hopped over the wall, and ran to meet their victorious brother.

Crystal looked at Pietro, "You better be taking care of your daughter Quicksilver." Lockjaw began to glow and after a few seconds they were gone.

-Front yard of the mansion-

John was standing on the roof looking straight up, "I'm on my way mates." He noticed a soft glow on the ground. His curiosity got the best of him and he fell off the roof. He closed his eyes and waited to hit the ground. Instead, he landed in a pair of powerful arms. He opened his eyes and saw that Freddy had caught him. He smiled like the mad man that he is and gave him a hug, "My hero."

Freddy was scared and dropped him, "Quit it, you're freakin' me out." Lockjaw began to glow and left just as swiftly as he came.

Lance ducked behind a bush and promptly threw up, "That sucks no matter how many times you do it."

Todd looked at John's arms, "Do they work?"

John smirked and flicked his wrist summoning a giant fiery-creature, "They work jus' fine mate."

Pietro took a step forward, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." He sped into the mansion.

-Kitchen-

The X-Men were assembled around the kitchen table trying to come up with a plan of rescue.

Logan looked at his team, "It won't work. You have to pace yourselves, we don't know how many of them there are."

Pietro sped into the room unnoticed and opened the fridge.

Kurt looked deep in thought, "Vhat if me and Kitty go ahead and see if ve can just get them out?"

Pietro sped to the table eating a drumstick, "No that won't work you forgot about the force field around the holding cell."

Logan looked down at the notes they had written, "Good point kid. Wait what force field?"

Pietro looked at the plans, "There was a force field surrounding the electrified prison bars. Todd says they really hurt."

The, up until now, oblivious X-Men noticed the silver-haired speed demon standing in the kitchen in a gown and some form of armor. He looked around at each of them, "I knew it this war gown makes my ass look fat!" At that moment the rest of the Brotherhood boys walked into the kitchen.

Hank looked at his student, "But… What… How… We were going to rescue you."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "You guys were taking to long, so I had to rescue us."

Todd leapt onto the kitchen counter, "If it wasn't for Lance negotiating our freedom that if you beat that fire guy then we'd still be locked up."

Pietro sped over to him, "Well I'm the one that had to wear a dress and knock the guy out!"

Laura got up and tackled Pietro giving him many kisses, "I missed you."

Logan glared at the boy, "Welcome home kid." Suddenly a familiar skint could be heard.

Pietro looked at Logan in shock, "Umm Laura can you get off me?"

Laura looked at Pietro's shocked face, "Why?"

Pietro slipped out from under her and stood up, "You were making it very difficult to run!" he then proceeded to speed away

Logan took off after him, "Come back here! I know where you live! My house!"

The Professor wheeled to Lance as kitty threw her arms around his neck and kissed his neck, "I trust you are all healthy Lance?"

A panicked scream could be heard followed by a, "Gotcha!"

Lance looked at the Professor and smiled, "For the most part."

-Rec. room an hour later-

All the Brotherhood members were seated at the table they had stolen from the school.

Pietro looked at his right arm, with his good eye, "I'm thinking about keeping it."

Todd just shook his head, "Fine, now will you put pants on." Pietro was still wearing his war gown.

Freddy looked at the speedster, "I still can't believe he nailed you with that rake."

Wanda looked at her brothers and smiled to herself, "Have you guys seen Kurt?"

The Brotherhood boys exchanged knowing glances.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "What did you idiots do this time?"

Lance smiled, "We finally decided to let your boyfriend join the Brotherhood."

Wanda peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Really? So where's the booze?"

Lance shrugged, "Logan took it away when he found out about the horrible, vile things Pietro did to Laura."

Pietro slammed his metal fist on the table, "Hey, it only seems kinky the first time." He smirked, "After that it all comes natural, and besides she asked for most of it."

Lance shook his head, "We're making Blue-boy watch a two-hour video of Ashley Simpson lip-syncing."

John smirked, "Yup if a man's not strong enough to stand a two-hour tape of that Sheila wailing into a microphone, well then he's not strong enough to join the Brotherhood." Everyone cheered in agreement.

Suddenly they could hear a muffled voice, "Dear Gott, its horrible!" The Brotherhood boys began laughing hysterically.


	9. 3 Suspensions and a Plan

-The hall way outside of the rec. room-

The Professor was wheeling himself down the hall, when suddenly he heard the TV in the rec. room. He peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "The Brotherhood members are supposed to be in class right now." He wheeled into the room and was shocked to find the Brotherhood and Laura eating take-out watching COPS.

Todd hoped up and down, "This is the one where we stole the burgers yo!"

John chuckled, "And they say we never do anything as a family."

Wanda glared at him, "I wasn't even there."

Pietro chuckled, "That's why it went down flawlessly."

The Professor decided to speak up, "Why aren't you in class?"

The Brotherhood and Laura turned around, but Todd was the only one to speak, "Um… Snow day?"

The Professor rubbed his temple, "Where's Dr. McCoy?"

Silence immediately enveloped the room. The Professor knew that the only time the Brotherhood could be silenced was when they were trying to hide something.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "We revolted against him, and he suspended us."

The Professor peeked an eyebrow, "You got suspended from the school that I established because you got suspended from the real school?"

Todd smiled, "Not me I got expelled for pouring acids on Bigfoot's desk."

The Professor shook his head and decided to change the subject to one that might result in a smaller headache, "Where did you get the take-out?"

John chuckled, "We stole it from the delivery boy."

Shock washed over the Professor's face, "You beat-up Skippy?"

Freddy slurped his noodles and began talking, "Beat-up is such a harsh phrase; I say we took the food with necessary brutal-force."

Todd jumped on the arm of the couch, "Yeah we might make COPS again yo."

The Professor looked over the Brotherhood and decided he might as well try again, "Now where is Dr. McCoy?"

Every member of the Brotherhood looked up. In confusion the Professor looked up to see Edna McCoy's bouncing baby boy duct tapped to the ceiling.

Hank looked down at the Professor, "Mmm… Mmm… Mmm!"

A vein appeared in the Professor's forehead, "How did you get him up there? Never mind get him down this instant!"

Todd hid behind the couch, "Calm down yo."

Pietro crossed his arms and began talking, "Yeah we'll cut him down."

Lance smirked and looked up, "John cut the man down."

A Spark appeared in John's eye, "Roight." He pulled out his lighters and selected the perfect one for the job. He flicked it open and flung a fireball at the duct tapped blue-man. The flame began eating away at the tape, and eventually down came the blue-man. He landed in a crouch on his feet, much to the dismay of the Brotherhood, as they wanted him to go 'splat.'

Hank tried to smooth out his burnt and sticky fur, "Charles I can longer teach these hoodlums, I've suspended them all and expelled Todd. I'm going back down to the lab with the deadly and hazardous chemicals, where it's safe." He walked out of the room complaining silently about super-powered teenagers.

The Professor looked over the Brotherhood and Laura, "Why did you revolt against Dr. McCoy?"

Wanda shrugged, "We're the Brotherhood, we don't need a reason to revolt against anything."

The Professor shook his head in disbelief, "Logan is well traveled; I assume he will make a fine teacher."

-The very next day in the kitchen-

The Professor wheeled himself into the kitchen for a pre-lunch snack. He quickly noticed Logan sitting in a chair with several empty beer cans lying around him, "Logan I know you enjoy your beer, but you must not drink while instructing the Brotherhood."

Logan got up; he was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into his ironed black slacks that were held up by a fancy black leather belt. The greatest weapon to have ever lived even wore a nice black tie, "Chuck I suspended those punks."

The Professor could feel the headache approaching, "And expelled Mr. Tolensky I presume."

Logan looked at the bald man, "You got that right."

The Professor sighed, "Why did you suspend them?"

Logan dropped to his knees and picked up an empty beer can, "They drank my beer Chuck, and I don't mean one, those punks drank 'em all."

The Professor put his hands in his lap, "And Mr. Tolensky?"

Logan looked at his empty beer cans, "Kid was trying to smoke the house plants."

The Professor peeked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Where are they now?"

Logan looked up from his empty beer can, "They're in the rec. room."

The Professor nodded and wheeled himself out of the room.

Logan picked up a few cans and held them, "You were supposed to be breakfast, you were supposed to be lunch, and you were supposed to be dinner." He paused for a moment, "Now those dreams are gone."

-Rec. room-

The Professor wheeled himself into the rec. room to see the Brotherhood boys lounging around their stolen school property teaching Luna how to cheat at poker and Wanda and Laura sitting on the couch talking.

John cackled, "Told ya mates, that reverse psycho stuff don't work on St. John Allerdyce. The only one who can out smart St. John Allerdyce is me, oih don't know how oih did it, but oih'm pretty sure oih had it comin'." The Brotherhood boys laughed along with him.

The Professor was losing his patience, "Dr. McCoy is intelligent, and Logan is tough, yet you were able to break both of them. What I can not understand is why." The Brotherhood and Laura turned to face the infuriated man.

Lance smirked from his spot at the table, "Stronger, tougher, smarter, and men with better breath have tried to control the Brotherhood and just like Fur-ball and Captain Canada they all failed."

The Professor shot Lance a smirk, "'Stronger, tougher, smarter, and men with better breath,' you say? What about a woman with boundless kindness and love like only a mother can offer?" He then turned around and wheeled himself out of the room.

Wanda looked at her teammates in utter confusion, "Boundless kindness?"

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Love like only a mother can give?"

Freddy began to panic, "What are we gonna do Lance? We never fought nothing like that before."

Todd leapt up onto the table, "I say we run."

John instantly agreed, "Yeah mates we can run to the park and fight squirrels for peanuts."

Lance glared at the spot where the Professor once sat, "Hey!" he instantly got their attention. He smirked, "We're the Brotherhood, and we'll tackle this problem like we tackle every other problem."

Todd looked over at the fearless leader, "So… we're gonna quit?"

Lance shook his head, "No the Brotherhood may be are losers, but they are not quitters."

Pietro snapped his fingers, "So we're gonna put what's left of Freddy's stash in her room and call the cops on her."

Lance looked at the speedster, "We don't call the cops, people call 'em on us."

Wanda crossed her arms, "So what are we going to do?"

Lance put his hands behind his head, "We're gonna finish playing poker."

-After dinner in the hallway outside of the kitchen-

The various Brotherhood members were standing in the hallway, Laura also now among their ranks thanks to a quick initiation devised by Wanda; which may have involved a brightly colored dress and a trip to the mall.

Pietro was leaning against the doorframe holding a bottle of vodka, "I can't believe that trick still works."

Todd glared at the speedster, "I can't believe I still have to throw seizures so we can steal from the liquor store."

Pietro smirked, "Hey it works doesn't it?"

Todd crossed his arms, "Just shut up and spike her lemonade."

Pietro sped away and a few seconds later sped back into the hallway with an empty vodka bottle, "Okay I replaced the water in the jug with the vodka."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Won't she know its vodka when she drinks it?"

Lance chuckled, "Have you ever had vodka?"

Wanda shook her head, Lance chuckled again, "One sip and she won't be able to stop."

The Brotherhood became silent and listened intently through the door.

"That wasn't water…" Ororo paused, "That was vodka." There was another pause, "Good lemonade."

Lance smirked, "Alright give her a couple of minutes and then phase two begins."

John put an arm around Todd's shoulder, "Roight go get her lover-toad." He shoved him through the door and the Brotherhood began listening again.

They could hear Todd begin to talk, "Ya know you're so beautiful you make a guy want to brush his teeth."

-The next morning in Ororo's room-

Suddenly an alarming noise broke Ororo's peaceful slumber. She slammed a fist onto the source of the disturbance. She then tried to open her eyes but the light broke through Ororo's curtains and violently attacked her eyes.

She grabbed her temple, "Owe my head."

She suddenly heard someone talk to her, "It'll be okay cuddlebumps, want me to make you some coffee."

She immediately jumped out of bed, but quickly realized she was naked. She noticed an equally naked Todd lying in her bed, but she dived back under the comforter to hide her nudity.

Todd smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He then struck a fly down with his tongue. "Ya know you have a pretty wicked tongue too yo."

Ororo grabbed the sides of her head, "What? How? Huh?"

Todd placed his hand behind his head, "Ah, the wonders of vodka."

Ororo's eyes went wide in horror, "I think I'm going to be sick."

-The Professor's office several minutes later-

Wanda and Todd were sitting in the armchairs while the Brotherhood boys were standing around the office. The Professor looked at each member in disappointment from behind his desk.

The Professor shook his head, "Well now you've done it. I have finally found out why none of you ever failed a single class…" He paused.

Pietro attempted to smile, "Yeah 'cause we got charm."

A vein began to throb in the Professor's head, "No, it can be attributed to your teachers never wanting to see any of you again."

Lance looked at the Professor with suspicion, "So are you gonna give up on us too?"

The Professor calmed himself, "Of course not, perhaps we're approaching this the wrong way."

Todd peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Approaching what?"

The Professor sighed, "Your education. I'm sure I could allow you to study on your own until you're prepared to take the GED exam."

Lance crossed his arms, "Then what?"

The Professor smiled, "You can go out into the world, or you can stay here and help teach the younger students."

The Brotherhood members exchanged looks, as they have never been given an opportunity to actually make something of their lives.

-A dark and ominous lair several hours later-

Magneto was seated on a metallic thrown gazing at a hologram of what appeared to be the X-Mansion. The door opened reveling Mystique and a woman wearing a golden mask and a white robe.

The masked woman spoke, "The weather witch and the metal man will be away. The Rogue will also be home sick."

Magneto smirked, "We shall depart at dawn, inform Sabretooth and Mastermind on the situation."

Mystique and the masked woman left the room, and Magneto gave out a sinister cackle, "Soon I will have my army.


	10. A New Member

-The next day in the living room-

The Brotherhood members were scattered around the room with various books, and school supplies in an attempt to study.

Sneezing could be heard coming from down the hall. Followed by a stuffy voice, "Ah hate being sick." The person could then be heard blowing her nose, "This sucks more than when Todd tried to feel me up yesterday."

All of the Brotherhood members looked at Todd. He looked amazingly guilty, "She's delirious yo."

Rogue stepped into the living room; nose running, no make-up, comforter wrapped loosely around her body, and a tissue clutched tightly in her exposed hand, "Toad!" she nearly shrieked, "I blame you, you got your slimy hands on me and I contracted your toad-cooties."

Todd rolled his eyes, "I didn't hear the weather witch complaining 'bout my toad-juice yo."

Rogue wiped her nose, "That was before she sobered up." She walked over to the couch and glared at Freddy and John, who immediately jumped up. She then proceeded to collapse on the couch.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Is she alive?"

Laura stared at the mass of linens, as it began snoring, "Does that answer your question?" He only nodded in response.

Pietro smirked, "Whose feeling brave?" he asked as he whipped out a sharpie from a near by pencil bag.

John chuckled, "Toss it here mate." He walked over to the couch and pulled back the comforter very slowly.

Lance looked at the Aussie, "What are you gonna do when she wakes up?"

John smirked and began doodling on her face, "Same thing I do every time mate, try to take over Canada."

Lance's face twisted in confusion, "But…" he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wanda.

Wanda shook her head, "Just drop it. I doubt he knows what he's saying most of the time."

Pietro took the marker from John, "Leave some room for me." John had apparently drawn a Phoenix on her left cheek, which inspired Pietro to draw a lightning bolt on her other cheek.

Todd then grabbed the marker with his tongue and began drawing on the victim's face, "This is great." He began drawing flies all over her forehead and when he finished he handed it to Freddy, who took it without question and drew eyes on her eyelids. He snickered and tossed the marker to Wanda.

Wanda looked at the marker in her hand and made her way to the Rogue, "At least we're doing this as a family." She wrote 'Insert here' with an arrow pointing to her mouth on Rogue's chin; she tossed the marker over to Laura, and she placed her gloved hand on her chest and drew an outline around each hand then proceeded to write 'Toad was here' on the innocent victim. When she was finished she handed to Lance.

Lance eyed the marker, "Fearless leader goes last huh?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "Okay just checking." He smiled as he wrote 'Kitty + Lance' above her upper lip.

Pietro looked at her, "She'll never figure out it was us." As he finished his sentence the Professor wheeled in.

He looked at the Brotherhood, "You're supposed to be studying."

Lance smiled, "We're studying psychology."

Todd hoped onto the back of the couch and pointed to Rogue, "Yeah we're gonna see how pissed Rogue is gonna be after she looks at herself in the mirror yo."

Hank rushed into the room, "Charles there's a giant magnetic disturbance approaching us."

The Professor looked at the Brotherhood and then back to Hank, "Magneto." The Brotherhood members visually tensed, "Suit-up, Wanda find some where to hide with Luna, Pietro when you're finished rush Rogue back to her room."

Pietro and Wanda only nodded and The Brotherhood members ran off to change.

-Several minutes later outside the mansion-

Magneto stood tall, arms crossed with a villainous smirk upon his face. Several metallic orbs lie behind him. Four orbs began to open and out walked Mystique, Sabretooth, Mastermind, and a woman wearing a gold theatre mask and a white gown.

The woman with the mask approached Magneto, "The large one will be a problem."

Magneto nodded, "Sabretooth take care of the Blob." Sabretooth let out a feral growl to express his agreement. "Mystique can you handle my heir and the Toad?"

Mystique loaded two 9mms with tranquilizer darts, "Of course."

Magneto looked at Mastermind, "When they fall alter their minds."

Mastermind stepped forward, "Of course sir."

The woman with the gold mask spoke, "They have arrived."

The front door to the institute burst open exposing the Brotherhood, Beast, and the Professor. Sabretooth ran straight for the Blob, and flipped over his head. He then grabbed onto his head placed a foot between his shoulder blades and used the momentum to flip him into the mansion wall. Sabretooth got back up and went to attack Beast.

Mastermind immediately ran to the fallen Blob and placed his hand on the sides of his head. Blob immediately opened his eyes and grabbed Mastermind by the shirt, "Get off me monkey-boy!" he then proceeded to throw Mastermind through the bay window back outside.

Magneto watched as his lackey's body hit a tree, "Without that fool the plan is ruined. Sabretooth amuse yourself."

Sabretooth gave out a sick smirk and growled, "Come 'ere blue-boy."

The Professor stayed on the porch, "Eric why are you doing this?"

Magneto's eyes flashed a disturbing blue, "Charles, I'm here to claim what is mine! Where are my daughter and her child?"

The Professor was shocked, "How do you know?"

Magneto smirked, "Thanks to Mystique, Destiny has made my acquaintance, and she has very useful talents."

Blob then rushed toward Magneto. He summoned the metal gate from the fence and placed it in front of Blob's path.

Blob smirked, "I'm tired of you underestimating us." He then ripped through the gate and tried to tackle the Master of Magnetism.

Unfortunately for Blob he took flight, "Fool, don't dare to underestimate me."

"Roight, Oih'll remember that for later," Pyro shouted as three fiery birds attacked Magneto.

Avalanche focused his thoughts and threw out his arms towards Sabretooth. He was suddenly swept away by a tidal wave comprised solely of the Earth, giving Beast the opportunity to viciously attack rendering him unconscious for the moment.

Beast smiled at Avalanche, "Nice work my boy, but he will rise soon."

Avalanche smirked, "No he won't," He stomped his foot creating a shallow chasm allowing Sabretooth to fall into it. He then clapped his hands together sealing it, leaving only his head exposed.

Quicksilver ran circles around Destiny, "I can see every move you make before you make it child."

Quicksilver smirked and punched her in the stomach, "Yeah but you're still not fast enough to do anything about it."

Mystique grew frustrated as she attempted to shoot the Toad and X-23, "Stand still you clumsy fool."

Both Toad and X23 gracefully dodged several darts, "Ain't clumsy no more, we've been practicing in the off-season yo."

She was so shocked at hearing the Brotherhood actually practicing that she neglected to dodge the assault aimed at her. She was soon on the ground courtesy of a tongue between the eyes.

Sabretooth exploded out of the ground only to be surrounded by Blob, Quicksilver, Toad, X-23, and Beast.

Magneto floated back to the ground, his cape slightly burnt, "I believe it's time for a tactful retreat." He then summoned his metallic orbs to scoop up his fallen generals. He floated back into the air with his generals and looked down at the Professor, "They have one this battle Charles, but I shall return to finish and win the war." He began flying towards the horizon.

Todd smirked, "Yeah get outta here ya sore loser." A piece of the front gate floated up and slammed into the back of Toad's head, "Owe!"

The Brotherhood and Beast broke out into laughter. However all was not well in the mansion, as Rogue had woken up and went to the bathroom. After one look in the mirror and down her shirt, she let out a horrible earsplitting scream.

Pietro sped over to Lance, "Three guesses what that was about, and the first two don't count."

Lance only smirked, "You know it's been a while since we've been on COPS, wanna get some burgers?" All the present Brotherhood members agreed and ran for Lance's jeep.

Pietro hoped into the front seat, "What about Wanda?"

Lance turned the keys and started up the jeep. He popped it into drive and sped off just in time to avoid an angry Rogue throwing various lawn gnomes and pink flamingos at them, "We'll bring her back something."

Todd ducked a bucket, "If we survive yo."

-Several months later in the Med-Lab-

Wanda was lying on a gurney with Kurt holding her right hand, gently stroking it from time to time. Hank was the doctor present to deliver the little miracle.

"Push Wanda push," a fully uniformed Hank told Wanda.

Wanda groaned, "You did this to me!" she yelled at Kurt who was now on the floor in pain because Wanda had his hand in a vise-like grip.

Kurt stood up very slowly, "But Liebchen it was your idea." He gazed at his beautiful wife.

Wanda cried out in pain, "Why didn't you wear anything?"

Kurt smiled, "I told you I chafe." He was promptly hexed back to the ground.

Wanda gasped for air, "Next time you think about being funny, just let it go."

Across the room the other Brotherhood members were sitting on a gurney wearing 3-D glasses as they watched the show eating popcorn.

Todd took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, "Five bucks says it comes out blue."

John looked over at Todd, "Ten says it has a tail."

Freddy looked on in shock, "I didn't know women could stretch that far."

Lance held his stomach, "Oh man I think I'm gonna be sick."

Pietro shifted Luna to his other arm, "Five bucks says Wanda breaks his hand."

Laura chuckled, "I'll take that bet."

A sickening crack could be heard followed by a, "Dear Gott she broke it."

Pietro looked at Laura and held out his hand, "Pay up."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Can't I just do that thing you like?"

Pietro rubbed his hand together evilly, "All right I'm going to get a…" he was promptly cut off by Wanda's scream.

Hank encouraged Wanda, "Come on Wanda push, I can see the head."

"After I get this kid out of me I'm going to kill that furry blue man," She cried out in pain one more time.

A blue mass of fuzz suddenly escaped Wanda's womb. Hank smiled and wrapped it in a nearby blanket, "Congratulations, it's a healthy beautiful baby girl."

Lance threw up in a trashcan, "Holy hell she's blue."

John jumped up to get a closer look, "She's got a tail too mates."

Hank handed Wanda the baby, and she began crying, "She's so beautiful."

Pietro sped over with Luna, "Yeah she has her father's eyes."

Todd looked at the child, "Yeah solid yellow."

Hank put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Come on 'Dad' lets get that hand stitched up so you can hold your daughter."

Pietro smiled at his sister, "What is her name?"

Wanda kissed her daughter, "Talia Josephine Wagner."

-Several weeks later in the living room-

The various Brotherhood members were sitting around the living room. Wanda, Pietro and Kurt sat on the couch. Talia sat in Wanda's lap while Laura sat in Pietro's lap. Freddy and Todd sat on the floor watching Luna crawl around. Lance sat in the loveseat with Kitty, while John sat in an armchair with Amara and Tabby standing on either side.

Wanda smiled at her daughter, "So what's next for the Brotherhood?"

Todd shrugged, "We could go get some burgers."

Freddy looked down at the Luna, "Neh they have our pictures hanging on the wall."

John pulled out a few lighters selected one. He then began opening and closing it, "We could try to take over Canada again."

Lance shook his head, "No way too many moose."

Pietro smirked, "I got an idea." He sped off carrying Laura in his arms. Pietro sped back into the room just as music began playing.

Wanda snuggled closer to Kurt, "They're really good at this."

Pietro started to dance with Laura, "The Mountain is high!"

Freddy picked up Luna and got up, "The valley is low!"

Lance smirked, got up and invited Kitty to dance with him, "And you're confused on which way to go."

John chuckled, and grabbed his women, "So I've come here to give you a hand."

Todd started singing from the floor, "and lead you into the promise land."

The Brotherhood boys began singing in unison, "So…

Come on and take a free ride,

Come on and sit here by my side,

Come on and take a free ride,

All over the country I've seen it the same,

Nobody's winning at this kind of game,

We've got to do better its time to begin,

You know all the answer must come from within,

So…

Come on and take a free ride,

Come on and sit here by my side

Come on and take a free ride!"

The Brotherhood members began laughing. Freddy looked down at Luna, "You've got one crazy family kid."

Pietro sped over and picked her up. She smiled down at him and he smiled right back at her, "Make us proud kid. You and blue-girl are the future of the Brotherhood of Evil."


End file.
